A Dream In Winter
by TsarinaRose
Summary: Bella remembers Sam from the night in the woods. Edward leaves, but she doesn't drown in grief, instead she drowns in Sam's touch. But she gets more than she bargains for in the form of crazy exes, near death experiences and something that will change her life forever. What happens when Edward returns to see the life Bella has?(imprints don't exist, sexual cont, rated m to be safe)
1. First Contact

Chapter One: First Contact

"You look sexy as hell!"

I stand in front o the floor length mirror, smirking in spite of myself at Jessica's remark. The girl- no, woman- in the mirror is sexy. She wears a black skirt that's just a little too short, a low cut top that shows the pale skin between her breasts and a dark red lip. I flip my glossy hair over my shoulder and wink at Jessica, who laughs.

"You don't think it's too much?" I ask, spinning away from my reflection and plucking up a slim pair of boots.

"Um, no. Its perfect. You look good in all black." She moves past me to the mirror, applying pink lips gloss on her pouted lips. "Tonight is going to be crazy- oh in my underwear draw there's a bottle of vodka." I pluck the bottle out of the draw, pleased to see its full. "Mike gave it to me, swiped it off his parents. Go on, have a drink. I want to show up to the party at least half way drunk."

I comply happily, the white liquid an intense burn in my throat.

If I found myself in this position several months ago I would have laughed- having pre drinks with Jessica of all people before going to a house party.

"So should I find somewhere else to stay tonight?" I ask, opening my phone to scroll through various social media. "I'm assuming you and Mike will be fucking?"

She comes and sits next to me and takes the vodka bottle. "Maybe. Or maybe at the party we'll do it, who knows. Let's take a picture."

We do, and I post it on Instagram with a generic caption. "So, whose party are we going to tonight?"

"I have no idea- like Mike's cousin's friend's birthday or something? But we better leave now since we are already late."

Jessica and I walk there, passing the vodka bottle between us. Even though its night, and I know what could be lurking in the shadows, I find myself not particularly caring. It had been over six months since Edward left me and in that time I had began to turn into someone else- a fun, more dangerous version. I hadn't decided if I liked her yet or not.

The party is in full swing when we get there. I recognise a few people from high school scattered around the house, but most of them I had never seen before. In fact they all looked older than high school students. Jessica had seen Mike and rushed off, already drunk and horny. I gripped the vodka bottle, only tipsy, and walked further into the house.

"Yo, Bella!"

I whip my head around at the sound and see Tyler standing near a table filled with cups. I walk over, shaking my head, knowing what he was going to ask. "Hell, no."

"Please? I need a partner, and Mike bailed on me."

"You do realise having me as a partner will slim your chances of winning, right? You remember gym glass?"

He laughs and shrugs and somehow I get pulled into the game of beer pong anyway. There are two older men at the other end of the table, already pretty drunk. Their dark hair and features remind me of the boys at the reservation, but I can't think of their names- Quil perhaps and something beginning with an e. I'm aware as the game goes on a small crowd forms to watch and take pictures. Surprisingly, I'm able to get quite a few in. By the end of the game, Tyler and I are jumping up in down, basking in our victory. Tyler tries to reel me into a game, but I shake him off and go into the kitchen past dancing bodies. Somehow I get caught up in the rhythm. My head is slightly spinning from the beer of the game and my hips move to the slow, but rhythmic beat.

I end up on a table, like usual when I've been drinking, dancing and laughing. A girl I've never met is dancing with me. She runs a hand through my hair and gives me a playful kiss, before being pulled down by a friend. Realising I've been dancing for over an hour, I get down and go in search of Jessica.

In the kitchen Jessica and Mike make out in the corner. Several girls are looking in the fridge and two boys are pouring golden liquid shots. One of them sees me watching then, and offers me one. "There you go, Swan."

I squint at him. "Do I know you?"

"You beat my ass at beer pong before and proceed to chant loser in my face." He holds out a hand. "I'm Jared, and this is Sam, the other guy whose ads you kicked."

My eyes flicker to the man next to him, and my cheeks redden. The young dark man had looked up when I had walked in but I had not recognised him. Sam Uley. Of course. The last time I had seen him I had been in the woods, barely capable of stringing a sentence together. We look at each other as if remembering this and it's too intense. I take the shot of golden liquid for something to do with my hands.

"Bellaaaaaaaa. Looking good." A voice slurs behind me. Mike and Jessica have finally pulled away from each other. He nearly falls over, spilling beer on himself and me too. I back away with distaste. While I had certainly gotten used to Mike, drunk Mike was a different story. "We saw you dancing."

"That's nice," I say lightly.

"We saw you with that girl of the table," he continues as though I said nothing.

I shrug. "She was just being friendly."

Jessica comes up to me, leaning on me so heavily I grip onto the counter to keep myself from falling. "You can't come back tonight, Mike and I are going to-"

I hold a hand to cut her off. "I know what you are going to do, traitor."

She laughs and gives me a sloppy kiss on my cheek before pulling Mike out of the room. I look down at my watch and sigh. "Not even midnight yet and she bails already."

"Here." Jared hands me another shot. "No reason to wallow, might as well keep on going."

I grin at him and raise it up to him like a mini toast, before downing it. Next to him, Sam does the same. We are purposely avoiding each other's gaze. Even under the veil of alcohol, my body feels tight.

"Damn girl," Jared laughs as I hand him back the shot glass. "Most girls would be under the table by now."

I give him a wink, but don't say anything. One of the girls from the fridge breaks away- a pretty slim girl with doe eyes- and melts in Jared's side. He kisses her on the temple lovingly. "Kim this is- actually, I never got your first name."

"Bella. Swan."

Jared looks at me as though I have said something important. He glances sideways at Sam.

"I'm Kim," the doe eyed girl says, "I hope these two idiots were being nice."

I wave her off. "They're fine."

Jared looks at her, putting a hand to his chest, 'My darling, you wound me so."

She laughs and gives him a kiss. I avert my eyes at the affection. "So, whose party is this?" I ask.

"One of my friends," Kim says, "Although, I haven't seen the poor girl since she downed all that wine, maybe I should go looking for her before Paul's finds her first."

"I'll come help you. Nice to meet you, Swan." Jared grins at me and the couple depart into the throng of dancing people.

Sam and I avoid looking at each other. He stands on the other side of the kitchen, his arms crossed over his broad chest. To talk at all seemed impossible anyway- the music was so loud and we would have to come close to each other. But just to stand there and not talk at all seemed rude. The girls at the fridge stumble around, talking loudly about some sort of dessert they had found.

He is better looking than I previously thought, I think. I sip on a drink, sneaking glances at him.

For a moment, the world spins. I close my eyes and grip onto the counter.

"Are you all right?"

It's the first time I hear Sam speak, his voice is deep and rumbly like thunder. I looked over to him and smile weakly, "Yes, the room has suddenly gotten a bit hot."

He moves away from his spot and moves closer to me. "The shots probably don't help," he points out.

"Probably not," I agree. He smiled at me. I smiled back. "I think I might go home, actually, now that my friend has ditched."

"How far do you live from here?" Sam inquired.

"Twenty minute walk."

"You don't have a car?"

"Not tonight."

He paused. "Want a ride home?"

"Sure, if its no trouble, that'd be great thanks."

"No trouble at all."

We were out of the house in moments. The cool air smelled so fresh after the heat inside. It was quiet. My ears throbbed and rang after hours of loud music.

In the car I'm silently biting my nails. I'm nervous.

I navigate him through the short streets near my house, it's the only communication between us throughout the drive. I wait for him to bring up the night in the woods, buts he doesn't, and I don't bring it up either. Sam pulls up near my house and I notice with relief Charlie's police cruiser is absent, only my truck sat in the driveway.

I cast Sam a look and he asks me if he can walk me to the door.

Shaking my head, I say, "I'll manage."

I lean over and kiss Sam full on the mouth. When our lips meet I realised that I had planned this ever since he had offered me the ride home. His lips were soft and wet; he smelled of beer. I kissed him deeper and he kissed me back. Then I groped for him and his lips became urgent on mine. I touched his hair, his neck, his shoulders. His body was tight and easy to grip onto. He groaned softly as his hands ran over me- over my bare legs, my thighs, my breasts. My breathing becomes ragged at his touch, his warm hands making my stomach stir. I needed this. It had been a while since I had felt lusted after.

The car windows were fogged up.

He whispered my name, getting over to the passenger seat, on top of me, grinding himself against me. I moaned aloud and this made him grind harder, kiss me harder. I had never experienced a man like this before- rough and hard. I unbutton his pants and take him out. Really wanting him inside me, I move my underwear over and guide him in.

It wasn't comfortable in the car, but I did not care. It was over soon, the entire act fast and out of control, my legs were shaking and sounds slipped from my mouth. When Sam came I hold him against me and caress his back. He stayed there, propped up on top of me, his heavy breaths making me shiver. When he moved away, I find myself missing him inside me.

"I better go," I whisper. I push him off me and when he sat back in his seat I quickly adjust my skirt.

"Okay," he says in his deep voice.

I smile at him, still light headed. "Thanks for the ride."

I get out of the car, up the path and to the door, feeling his dark eyes of my back. When I'm in bed later that night I can still feel him all over me. Already there was a sweet soreness between my legs and I wonder briefly if it was always like that. Edward had always stopped at kissing when we had been together and insisted on being slow, whereas Sam had been passionate, almost animalistic.

My drunken mind began to slip away into the darkness, the last conscious image I had was Sam's dark eyes never leaving my face.


	2. Fire

Jessica and Angela were waiting for me in Angela's kitchen.

"Well," Jessica says. "Spill!"

I look at two of them carefully and I slam several heavy textbooks down. I sit down and take a sip from Jessica's lemonade and shoot them a raised eyebrow over the glass.

"Oh, do not act coy! Tyler told me he saw you leave with one of those guys from the kitchen!" I nearly choke on the lemonade. I look away from Jessica but she laughs. "Where did he take you?"

"For a drive," I say innocently.

Jessica laughs and I blush.

Angela looks over at me. "Who is he?"

I bite my inner cheek, debating whether or not to talk about it. It had been over a week and I was going over the incident everyday, replaying it in my head. My skin still tingled every time I thought about it. But Jessica is already speaking. "His name is Sam, he lives on the reservation- very handsome. And he is an _older_ man."

I roll my eyes, "Not that much older."

Angela poked me in the ribs. "What does a handsome, older man like him want from you?"

"The same thing every other man wants, I imagine."

The two girls look at me, shocked. Then we all burst out laughing.

"Are you going to see him again?" Angela asks.

I shrug. "Unlikely. Now can we please study? You do realise graduation is a month away?"

* * *

I do see Sam again, and it's a party again. With my father.

At the reservation there are always bonfires for the community. Because Charlie hadn't seen Billy and I hadn't seen Jacob we decided to make a day of it. When I see Jake its not awkward like I thought it would be. He knew a vague idea of what had happened of me- that it was a break up and I took it bad. But I'm grateful he still acts the same around me.

Its late afternoon on the beach and I'm talking only to Jake, since he's the only one I know. The bonfire is in full swing when Jake gets a dark look on his face.

"What?" I ask him.

"See those three over there" he nods his head behind me.

I blink in surprise as I spot Jared talking to a boy I don't know. They are sitting in the sand near a smaller fire talking animatedly. Kim is with him, under his arm, talking and laughing. Then I spot him. "Sam."

Jacob looks at me, 'You know him?"

I do my best to force my blush down. "Err, yeah. The night I went missing in the woods Sam was the one that found me."

 _I also had sex with him in the front seat of his car._

As if Sam can sense me thinking this his eyes suddenly meet mine and widen in surprise. I look away quickly and back to Jacob. "I hung out with him and Jared at a party- I don't know who that other guy is though."

"Paul," Jacob supplied. "Really arrogant guy. The three of them walk around like they own the place."

I frown, but don't offer a reply to this. The rest of the conversation is light hearted, but I can feel eyes on my back. I try not to be self conscious. When Sam had seen me that night I had nice clothes and make up on. Now I had no make up, I wore tight jeans and a warm black jacket, my hair pulled into a pony tail. Definitely a different girl.

"Bella!" a girls voice calls. Kim. She grins and waves me over.

I look at Jacob. "Sorry, I better go say hi."

He nods and watches me as I go. I feel ridiculously nervous as I walk to the group and I'm purposely avoiding meeting Sam's eyes. Kim hugs me when I get there and I'm surprised, considering we barely had a conversation at the party. "Hey, Kim."

"Bella!" Jared half sings, "I want a rematch for beer pong."

I chuckle, "I'll still destroy you."

Jared goes to say something, but then the other guy- Paul- says, "I'll be right back."

Paul rushed up to a blonde girl in the distance and Kim rolls her eyes, "That was Paul, he is easily distracted don't mind him. So what are you doing here?"

I tuck a hair behind my ear that's not there. "I'm here with my Dad, I'm family friends with Jacob Black." I go to gesture to him, but Jacob had disappeared from where we were sitting. "Well, he was there."

"You'll just have to hang out with us then," she grins at me, her beauty striking me. Jared gives her a light kiss on her cheek.

I automatically sit on the sand next to Sam, so close our arms were nearly touching. I feel as though electricity is crackling between us and I can't find it in myself to relax.

"You want one Bella?" Kim holds out a beer can towards me.

I glance over my shoulder, but Charlie is nowhere to be found. "Thanks."

Sam looks at me in the corner of his eye. "Would your father arrest you if he saw you drinking?"

I meet his eyes, my heart fluttering at his deep voice. He has a small smile to let me know he is joking. "Probably not. He might beat me though."

Sam laughs quietly.

Jared frowns, 'What are you talking about?"

'"Her Dad's a cop," Sam says.

"Ah, that explains it."

I look at Jared, "What do you mean?"

"The cops daughter is always the craziest," he laughs and Kim elbows him in the ribs.

"Ignore him, Bella, I do," Kim says.

I drink the beer, my nerves calming down. I listen to the conversation rather than talk. Sam is the same, only talking every now and then. He seems like the sort that doesn't talk a lot but when he does, everyone listens. When I finish the beer, Kim offers me another but I shake my head. It wouldn't look good to be drunk if Charlie comes looking for me.

Paul comes back with his arms around the blonde girl, who giggles obnoxiously. They sit opposite of Sam and me.

"Yo Sam, Leah is here," Paul says. "She is looking at you now actually."

Sam stiffens beside.

There is a girl staring at him. She sits stonily with a group of people in the distance with her hands firmly clasped. She shots me a glare and I'm taken back by it.

"Shut up, Paul," Kim says, annoyed as though this was something that regularly happened. The atmosphere isn't the same though, and I feel uncomfortable. I stand, dusting the sand off me.

"I better take off," I say. "You know, school night and everything."

"I don't think your Dad's ready to go anytime soon," Jared nods over to my father, who is laughing with a bunch of rowdy men. I feel guilty as I realise it had been a long time since Charlie looked so relaxed.

Sam stands up quickly. "I'll take you home."

"You don't have to," I say, but my stomach tingles at the prospect of being alone with him.

"It's not a problem."

I nod slowly. "Okay, sure, I'll just tell my Dad."

When we walk to his car, I'm unable to talk. He picks up a large tool box on the passenger seat to put in the back. 'Sorry.'

"What's that for?" I ask.

"I'm a builder," he explains as he turns on the ignition.

"Really?" I ask, impressed.

He shrugs. "Just casual work to pay the bills."

"How grown up of you."

He smiles. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen, I graduate soon," I rush out, suddenly feeling too young. "How old are you?"

"Twenty five."

As he pulls out the parking lot, my face warms up as I remember the last time I sat in this chair. I take my jacket off, feeling slight flustered, my mind raced.

It was night when we hit the road, the sun hiding behind the mountains. The trees were dusky silhouettes as we drove. We had only been driving ten minutes in silence when a car coming opposite way passed us and all of a sudden something hard and black bounced off the other car and then Sam's car smashed into it.

"Sam!" I exclaim. Both cars stop.

The car stopped. Two men came out and the four of us carefully stepped out in the middle of the road to see a deer, on its side still breathing but unable to move any part of itself.

"Where the hell did it come from?" said one of the men. "I was driving, didn't see nothing and all of a sudden this thing just jumps out in front of my car. Poor bastard."

"And I hit him," said Sam shaking his head.

"We both did, man."

"God, he isn't even dead," I say. The deer was trying to lift its head but its black eyes were open, staring mutely at me and at Sam. We look at each other. "We have to move him."

"Its best to let a car put him out, he is suffering" one of them says.

The four of us move out of the road. The first car that came slowed down but didn't stop as it clipped the deer in the shoulder, flinging the deer. The second car didn't even slow down. The deer remained in the road. It had stopped moving its head, but it was not dead. Its mouth was open, its eyes staring at me.

"Guys, please, just move him! Don't let him be hit again, please!"

Sam looked at me and then stepped over to the deer.

"I wouldn't do that, man" one of the men say. "You don't know how that things going to react. Let him be, he'll die soon enough."

Sam stopped. "He's right, Bella."

The deer's breathing is ragged. His eyes wouldn't stop staring at me. "Goddamn it. He's been hit by enough cars! Goddamn it," I realise I sound hysterical but I don't care.

I walk over to the animal. I grab one of the deer's legs and with great effort drag it all the way into the grass on the side of the woods. The three men watch me, and one of them leans over to Sam and whispered, "She's crazy man."

I wipe my hands, look away from the dying animal, and look at Sam, who is gazing at me in shock. "Take me home."

* * *

'Its sure eventful being with you, Bella," said Sam, parked in front of my house.

I scoff. "Nothing ever happened to me until you came along."

He smiles. "Somehow I find that pretty hard to believe."

Its silent, and I can feel a question on Sam's lips. But when I turn to look at him, his face is suddenly close to mine. Sam kisses me and I put my hand on the back of his head to get closer, my stomach tingling.

He pulls away, slightly breathless. "Last time…" he began.

"Yes?"

"Was it okay for you?"

I smile, a small laugh bursts from my lips. I kiss him deeply in response and he kisses me back, his big hands running over my waist, under the shirt. He was always so warm. When I pull away and look into his eyes I'm light headed, 'It was very okay, it was great."

My fingers trace down his arm and onto the waistband of his jeans. Sam looks at me, his eyes lustful, as I pull the zipper down. He is already hard. I don't feel like myself as I go down on him, I feel like a completely different person. But I like her.

Sam lets out a low moan when I take him in my mouth, one hand gripping the steering wheel, the other resting on my back. "Oh, Bella," he whispers, my name rolling of his tongue.

When he finishes, I pull away, my face flushed, my body on fire. I want him to touch me.

I had half a mind to invite him to my room when I spot Charlie's cruiser coming up the street.

I pull away quickly before he can see anything. If he had arrived any earlier he would have seen everything.

"Thanks for the ride, Sam."

"Night, Bella."


	3. Winter Sound

"Are you sure about this Bella?"

Charlie looks at me intently, and the seriousness of it unnerves me. The two of us sit at the kitchen table with identical mugs of coffee, our plates empty. Charlie is in his uniform, about to go to work, and I feel as though I'm being interrogated.

"Yes," I reply. "I want to go to Seattle for college. It's a good school, and it's close to home. I've already looked for places to stay close to the city and I have a job lined up. I've thought about this for ages. I've planned it."

He nods once and looks down at my acceptance letter. "As long as you're sure, hon."

There is a knock on the door. I frown, who would be here so early? But Charlie doesn't seem surprised when he goes to get the door. I heard him have a distant conversation with someone, and the voices come closer.

"-breakfast." Charlie was saying. "It's early, so help yourself. Bella always cooks too much."

"No, I'm fine thanks Charlie. It's best I just get started."

My heart stops. I knew that voice.

Sam suddenly appears in the kitchen. He is carrying a tool box and wearing a shirt that accentuates his chest. I look down at myself, wearing tracksuit pants and a shirt with holes in it. We look at each other and I feel too warm.

"Hello Bella," he greets, a smile in his eyes.

"Sam," I say surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked Sam to check on the house," Charlie says, unaware of the tension that's suddenly filled the room. "I just want to make sure everything is up to date and all that."

I nod mutely, hiding my face in my coffee cup. I excuse myself and rush to my room, leaving them to talk, feeling Sam's eyes on me.

Standing in front of my bedroom mirror, I appraised myself. I look better now. The summer floral dress was tight, my chest showed off nicely. I smooth out my skirt. I was too angly. Not thin exactly, but my arms and legs were long. My chest was good. I touch my behind, which felt too flat. I peered at my face, so pale.

I sigh and look away, refusing to analyse myself for the rest of the day. Who cares how I look? Why am I dressing up at all?

I hid in my room like a coward, too scared to leave. Charlie had gone to work a few hours ago and I could hear Sam moving about in the house.

It's my house, I didn't know why I was so hesitant.

I threw my bedroom door open in a burst of courage, expecting him to be there, but nothing. I sighed and padded down the stairs.

He was in the kitchen, under the sink and looking at something intently as he switched between several tools I didn't know the name of.

"Did you want something to drink?" I ask.

He jerks in surprise and I hear a loud thunk followed by a moan. Sam comes out from under the sink, rubbing his head. "Where did you come from?"

I smile. His eyes run up my bare legs all the way to my face as he stands up. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just his jeans, and I realise I have never seen Sam completely naked. "So, drink?"

He shakes his head. "No, thanks, I'm good."

I open the cabinet and get a glass, feeling his eyes on my back and I pour myself a glass of juice. "So, how does the house look?"

"Good, mostly. I fixed up your sink, the only think that needs to be retouched is the wood on the deck."

I nod, slowly taking a drink. Did that mean he would have to come back?

I cleared my throat. "While you're here, the window in my room- it looks as though termites have eaten it or something. Would you mind taking a look?"

He looks at me, and I look at him over my drink trying to be innocent.

"Sure," he says slowly. "Lead the way."

We are silent as we go. In my bedroom, Sam examines my window as I sit at the foot of the bed, watching him. His back muscle flex as he moves, and my hand twitches, wanting to run my fingers over the smooth dark skin. God, what was wrong with me? I never use to be so lustful.

After a few moments he turns and looks at me, a twinkle in his eye, "Your window is fine."

"I know," I say boldly, but my face flushes at the attempt.

He walks over to me and leans down. "Then why am I in you room?"

My slender hands come up to rest on either side of his face and he blinks at the contact. I pull his face to mine and kiss him hard to answer his question. At first he kisses me back just as passionately, but then pulls away. "Bella… what are we doing?"

I give him a meaningful look, my hand running over his bare abdomen. He shivers. "I want you."

He kneels on the ground between my legs, his hands resting on my knees. "I want you too, but what is this?"

I slid my hands over his. "I have no idea, but I want to find out."

Our lips crush together. It's hesitant at first, gentle, but it quickly becomes hard and urgent. My hands grip his dark hair- his beautiful dark hair- and I pull him close, needing to feel him entirely. His hands are on my thighs, snaking under my dress, close to the edges of my underwear. He begins to kiss my jaw, then the crook of my neck. I let out a small moan at the sensation.

Feeling bold, I begin to undo his pants. His breath hitches in my ear as my fingers run along the exposed skin of his waist.

He pulls away from kissing my neck to look at me.

"Are you okay?" I ask, breathless. He doesn't answer me. He grabs the ends of my dress and pulls it off in a swift motion. I was not wearing a bra. Sam stares at me, completely exposed, his eyes going dark.

"Lay back," he commands, and I do without thinking.

I become aware of his hand slipping into my underwear and my hips go up automatically to meet him. But instead of touching me where I want him too, he pulls my underwear off, discarding them on the floor.

His hands part my knees wider. Then his face disappears and his tongue touches me, making me legs shake. "Oh…" I moan. I feel as though I'm falling and I try to grip onto something, anything. It slides up and down excruciatingly slow, perfectly slow. I had never been touched like this before, but I couldn't feel self conscious, too caught up in the act. Something begins to build up in my stomach and Sam's hands grasp my legs to keep me from floating away, 'Sam!"

One of my hands grasps the back of his head, and this motivates him to pick up the pace. My body shakes violently and my mind goes numb as I'm hit by a wave of pleasure. "Oh! Oh…"

Sam stands up and looks down at me, completely flushed and out of breath and naked. "Come here," I whisper to him. He pulls his pants and underwear off. He is hard and it makes my heart race. He was completely naked in my room. My hand touches him, and he closes his eyes at the contact. "Come here," I whisper again.

He leans over me on the bed, between my legs. I shiver as he goes in, my hands gripping onto his back. I move my hips to meet his, wanting him to go deeper.

It's different from the car, that was hard and it was fast. This time, the two of us are completely breathless even though it's slow. I barely notice anything that's going on around me, only focusing on him as he moves above me.

His eyes bore in to mine and I feel like I'm going to fall to pieces under his gaze.

* * *

Sam lays on top of me in between my legs, his head on my chest. Our naked bodies intertwined in my bedsheets. We are both silent, catching our breath. It was a freezing day but his contact made me warm. "Bella, are you a virgin?"

I laughed. "Sam, that's a funny thing to ask me after we've had sex. Yes Sam, I'm a virgin. Having sex with you has restored my virginity."

He laughed with me, his chest vibrating on mine as he looks up at me. "You know what I mean. Were you a virgin before me?" My silence makes him nervous, I can tell. He leave his spot on my chest and kisses me lightly between my breasts. "What is it?"

I run my hands through his hair. "Are you worried being with someone who's been with multiple partners?"

"No, not at all. I guess I'm curious about you." His fingers begin to trace circles along my bare stomach, but even this doesn't calm me down.

"Were you a virgin?" I blurt out. _Of course he isn't, stupid._

"No," he looks at me, at my frown. "I've upset you, I'm sorry. It really doesn't matter how many partners you've been with."

I bit my lip and Sam kisses my stomach, the conversation already forgotten.

"You."

"Hm?"

I take a deep breath. "I've only been with you. I was a virgin that night in your car." He stops kissing me. My heart thumps. Sam looks up, his dark eyes giving away nothing as he processes this. "I mean," I continue, "I've done things. And I've had opportunities, but…. I don't know. It just felt like the right time then." He is still looking at me, assessing me. "What is it?" He pulls away from me and falls on his back beside me. I instantly missed the contact. "Are you upset?"

"Yes, but not with you," he says quickly.

"What? Why?"

He props himself up on one elbow to look down at me. "I wish you had a better experience. One that wasn't in a car."

I laugh. "What are you on about? The location doesn't matter."

"I just…. I don't know, maybe it should have been more romantic."

He isn't looking at me, still thinking.

I push him lightly so he is on his back and straddle him in a swift movement. He is surprised, but doesn't fight back, his hands automatically resting on my hips. "I don't want to focus on the past. I want to focus on this."

"And what exactly is this?"

I sigh. "I don't want to have that conversation. I just need to... I don't want any labels."

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "So... this is more of a friends with benefits type thing?"

I guide his warm hands to my bare breasts. "Exactly."


	4. Leah

"He was flirting with some whore at the movie theatre!"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and pull the phone away from my ear. "What's the matter, Jess? Mike being an ass again?"

She began to cry, he voice breaking as she said, "Whenever I think we are in a good place, he runs into the arms of another!"

"The piece of shit, I'll choke him."

Usually I was very patient at dealing with this type of situation, since Mike did this at least once a month to Jessica. But at the present moment there was a gorgeous man in my bed, kissing my neck, nearly making me moan. Sam, hearing my threat, pulled away with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought he'd be better this time, I thought maybe this time he would be better," Jessica was muttering. "But no, stupid me, I fell for it again. Because I'm in love with him!"

"Jess, look, I'll meet up with you in an hour- we'll go get smoothies and talk, all right?"

"Make that milkshakes."

I sigh and hung up, wanting to go find Mike and punch his face for ruining my sex filled morning. I turn to Sam who is regarding me in amusement. "Problem?"

"Yes," I sigh again. "Jessica's stupid boyfriend. Because Jessica can't live without him. Even though boyfriends aren't worth all the trouble." I climbed out if bed and throw on the first clothes my fingers touch. Sam watches me from bed, and all I want to do is crawl back into bed with him. "Continue this later?"

"Later," he agrees, the promise in his eyes.

* * *

Charlie was about to walk into the police station when he was accosted by a thin girl in cut-offs and a tank top. The girl drifted around for a while until she finally got up the courage to approach him.

"Charlie Swan?"

Charlie looked the girl over, gaining a sense of familiarity, "Do I know you?"

"Leah. Clearwater."

"Oh, Harry's girl! How can I help you?"

"Chief," she said, seeming extremely nervous. "I think you should know that your daughter has been going out with my boyfriend. She's been sleeping with him."

* * *

I don't get home until after nine. Angela came along to get milkshakes with us and badmouth Mike, even though Jess would be back with him in a few days.

Graduation was next week and I had been going to Angela's house with Jessica almost everyday. It wouldn't be long until all three of us would be split across the country, so we tried to see each there as much as we could. Also, the two always wanted to talk about Sam much to my annoyance.

When I came through the door and saw my father's face, I say, "Sorry I'm late, I was over at Ange's." Charlie got up off the sofa, strode over and gave me a look I had never seen before. "What's wrong?"

"I had a visit from Leah Clearwater today." I look at him blankly. "She says you are sleeping with her boyfriend."

I choke on a strangled laugh, "Excuse me? And who exactly is her boyfriend?"

"Sam Uley," Charlie growls.

I can feel my blush go straight to my hairline. "Dad, they haven't been dating for ages."

I don't know if what I am saying is true. I didn't even know who the hell Leah was, or if Sam actually had a girlfriend. Oh god, had I been the other woman? The thought makes me want to vomit. Sam and I weren't committed to each other of course, but I in no way wanted to be responsible for breaking up a couple.

Charlie seemed to explode. "But you are sleeping with him!?"

"I'm eighteen years old!" I yell back. "It's none of your goddamn business!"

"It is if people are coming up and asking if my daughters acting like a-"

My voice goes dangerously low. "Excuse me? Like a what?"

Charlie seems to come to his senses and considerably calms down, now looking nervous. "This was not how I wanted this conversation to go."

"Let me know when you figure it out," I snap, turning away and storming upstairs, fuming. Upstairs, sitting on my bed, I nearly shake, fuming, unsure what to do with myself. It had been such a good day with Jessica and Angela and it had all been ruined by Charlie's dumb mouth and some girl… Leah.

The name came back to me suddenly, and I remembered the girl glaring daggers at me over the fire.

I dial his number and it goes straight to voicemail.

"Sam," I begin, trying to keep the anger out my voice but failing. "Keep your crazy bitch of a girlfriend away from my father and away from me. I have already had enough drama in my life without having her trying to turn my own dad against me. By the way, if I knew you had a girlfriend, I never would have had sex with you, so thanks for turning me into… into some cheap slut! Oh, and fuck you!"

I hang up before a slur of insults come out of my mouth and throw myself on the bed, still angry. It doesn't take long for the phone to start beeping, but I ignore it, instead shoving headphones in and closing my eyes.

* * *

"By the way, if I knew you had a girlfriend, I never would have had sex with you, so thanks for turning me into… into some cheap slut! Oh, and fuck you!"

Sam hangs up the phone, stunned at Bella's message. Around him, the boys erupt into laughter. Paul comes over and puts an arm around him, "Sounds like someone's been naughty, Samuel!"

Sam shrugs him off, "Don't call me Samuel."

Paul laughs annoyingly and throws himself on the couch next to Embry, who is hiding his smile behind his hand. Thanks to annoying supernatural hearing, they had heard the message, even Jared who was all the way by the fridge, laughing into a sandwich. Kim looked worriedly between the boys after Jared filled her in. It had been a typical night of patrols, and the boys had come back to Sam's house like usual, when Sam noticed he had a missed call. He called her back, but she would not pick up.

"Sounds like Leah is up to her old tricks," Jared mumbles, his mouth full.

"Fuck," Sam muttered under his breath, "What should I do?"

"Seriously Sam?" Kim rolls her eyes. "You should go and talk to her!"

Sam glanced at the clock. "What, now? Isn't is kind of late?"

Embry shrugs. "Just throw some pebbles on her window and beg for forgiveness, girls are into that shit."

Sam tucked his phone away. "I don't think we are at the pebble throwing phase just yet."

"Have you even told Bella about Leah?" Jared asks, suddenly serious.

"Of course I haven't. We aren't serious."

Sam had only been seeing Bella a little over a month, and in that month it hadn't been a speaking relationship. The most serious thing the two of them had talked about was if being a vegetarian was good for you or not, or if golf was actually a sport. And then they would have sex. They never spoke about themselves, and he had no intention of scaring her off by talking about Leah Clearwater.

Kim, however, had other ideas. She threw an apple from the counter that bounced of his chest. "You are an idiot, Uley. Go. Now. Talk."

So Sam left and found himself sitting on the branch just outside Bella's window within twenty minutes.

Like usual, when Sam saw her, his heart fell a little. She sat upright in bed, her long curly hair a beautiful mess. She only wore a white t shirt and a pair a black panties, her white legs on display. She had a book between her lap, and her headphones were plugged in, playing a sweet melody, a male voice singing, _I'm on my way, I'm on, I'm on.._

God, he was such a fucking creep right now.

It was hard to get her attention, but when her head went up eventually she jumped, brown eyes meeting brown.

"What the fuck?" she mouthed, ripping her headphones out.

She was clutching her chest as she opened her window. "Sam, you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry," he apologized, leaping into her warm room. "I didn't want to Charlie to see me and get you in more trouble."

"You moron, he's at work!" she points to the driveway where only her truck sat.

"Oh," is all he can say, suddenly feeling awkward. "Look, about Leah-"

But she starts to talk already. "It would have been nice if you told me about her, you know? I mean before I had sex with you. No one wants to be that girl, and I am that girl. With the first person I've slept with too, ugh!" she throws her hands up in the air. "I'm so stupid, of course you have a freaking girlfriend!"

"Bella-" But she doesn't seem to hear him. Instead she begins to pace around the room as though he weren't even there.

"I mean, I am still in high school, and you're a hot older guy- although I am graduating next week. Oh!" she gasps suddenly and turns to him. "Is that why you slept with me, because you thought I was a ditzy high school girl that would drop my pants and fall pathetically in love with you?"

She doesn't wait for his answer and shoves him, although Sam barely moves at the contact. "Would you just calm down?"

"You know what, who cares why you had sex with me. What matters is that I'm never having sex with you again, because you're a cheater!"

She comes for Sam again, but this time he manages to grab her small wrists and turn her around. He pulls her back into him and holds her there, his mouth in her ear, "Would you stop? Leah is my ex-girlfriend, heavy emphasis on the ex."

"You sure about that?" she huffs. "Because Leah basically told my Dad in public that I was a slut sleeping with her boyfriend."

Sam closed his eyes and tried not to get angry. He would have to talk to Leah, again. "She has a hard time letting go. We broke up almost a year ago, Bella, I promise you. You are the only girl that I…" he kisses her neck. "Do this with."

"Is that so?" she still sounds annoyed, but her body was beginning to relax into his.

"I do," he gives her a small kiss under her jaw. "Also, I didn't sleep with you because you're a high school girl. I slept with you because I think you are unbelievable hot."

Bella laughs and he relaxes too. She pulls him with her to the bed and they both sit, wrapped up in each other.

"I just… I don't want this to get complicated Sam."

"It won't. I promise."

Soon, they are having sex and Sam thinks it's over. But as the two of them lay in the sheets afterwards, Bella asks, "So… what's the story with Leah?"

Sam's hand paused brushing her hair.

"I mean," Bella continues, "don't get me wrong, I know how bad break ups can be. I guess I'm just curious as to why she is still sweet on you."

Sam cleared his throat. "Our break up wasn't bad. It was devastating." Bella pulled away to look at him, and he missed her body on his immediately. She motioned at him to continue. "Bella…" he began hesitantly. "I'm not the good guy here."

She frowned, but patted his leg reassuringly. "Its okay Sam, you can tell me."

"Leah and I were high school sweethearts, madly in love with each other, until, suddenly one day I wasn't." Bella's eyes glazed over as if she was remembering a bad memory, but she did not speak. "I grew up and I became a different person. A person that just wasn't right for her, and she wasn't right for me. So I did the right thing and ended it. I knew it would be hard, I just didn't realise that I was going to make things worse."

"What do you mean?"

He looks away from her. "A month after, I met a woman who I fell head over heels for. Her name was Emily and she said she was down to visit her cousins. We spent the entire summer together. Things were going so well with us I invited her to one of the bonfires. So I introduce her everyone, and its all going fine, until Leah comes up and becomes hysterical. It turns out Leah was one of the cousins Emily was visiting."

Bella's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "Damn. That sounds like a soap opera or something."

Sam nodded, ashamed. "So Emily and I ended things, but Leah was destroyed. Now every time I look at her I feel like the biggest scum to walk the earth. Even when she does horrible things like this, I can't get mad, because in some way it's my fault for making her that way."

"Oh, Sam," Bella breathed. She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closely. "Oh my Sam, no, you can't think that way."

He buries his face between her breasts, kissing her skin. His heart skipped when she called him hers, but he remains silent, just happy to feel her. Of course, he left out an enormous chunk of the story. Telling her he was a wolf would have made her jump out the window screaming.

"Did you say you were graduating next week?" he asks.

She nods. "Yeah, Wednesday. Super boring ceremony, as you know."

He shakes his head. "Nope, I don't know, never graduated."

"Really?" she sounds surprised. "Why?"

He shrugs. "Never really a school type of guy. More hands on." To prove his point, he runs his large hands down to her bare hips and flips her over on her back. She lets out a girlish shriek and she leans up to kiss him softly.

"If you're not doing anything, you could come to the after party at Jessica's house. It's not going to be anything too raunchy of course, parental supervision and all that."

He leans back in surprise, "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just… that sounds like a couple thing. I though we were just… friends with benefits."

Bella smirks. "Well, we can always have sex afterwards. You can even sneak in through my window again."

He laughs, liking the idea. As Bella talked, she gestured with her hands, which he found very endearing. But while she was holding up her hands, Sam saw something on her wrist. He saw a line, jagged and dark pink- a scar. He inhaled sharply. Bella stopped talking and looked at him, confused.

Because Sam recognised that scar, the way it curved. He had seen it before- frequently ever since he had began to shift.

It was a vampire bite.


	5. The Dark Wolf

When Charlie came home he didn't seem the smallest bit surprised to find Jacob and me sprawled across the living room floor with popcorn, watching television. In fact he was probably thrilled it wasn't Sam, the older man who villainously stole my virtue. I hadn't seen Sam for a couple of days since he had seen my scar- he got a bit funny and suddenly left me in bed, claiming he had somewhere he had to be.

"Hey kids," Charlie greeted, going straight to the kitchen to eat the macaroni I'd spent the afternoon making. Jacob had watched and heavily sampled. It had been a nice lazy afternoon, literally spent doing nothing but chatting.

Jacob stayed for dinner but then sighed, saying "I better go, its getting late."

"Okay," I grumbled, always a little sad when Jacob left. We didn't see each other as often as I would have liked, but when we do its like nothing had changed. "I'll take you home."

We drove through the dirt road that wove in and out of the forest, catching breathtaking glimpses of the ocean as we went. We were above shore, on top of the cliffs that bordered the beach. I was driving slowly so I could see the ocean and listen to Jacob who was talking about bikes he was working on. It was then that I noticed four figures standing on a rocky ledge- men- and despite the chill they wore only shorts. As I watched, the tallest of them stepped closer to the brink of the edge. And then he threw himself off the cliff.

"Oh my god!" I shouted, slamming down in the brake.

"What?" Jacob shouted, being thrown hard into his seatbelt.

"That man just jumped off the cliff! We have to call an ambulance!"

Jacob laughed and I looked at him incredulously, never knowing how insensitive he could be. "They are just cliff diving. That's what you do in La Push, Bells."

I stared in disbelief as a second one gracefully leaped off and fell for what seemed like an eternity, until he disappeared into the waves. "It's so high."

"Most of us jump from the rock halfway up, those guys are insane. Sam and his boys are probably trying to show how tough they are." He spoke with a bitter tone that surprised me. Jacob was nearly impossible to upset.

"Sam?" I asked, surprised, watching the third one run and jump.

"Yeah, Sam and his little gang. They are super righteous, trying to keep the peace on the reservation." He snorted, "There was a guy that was selling drugs to kids on the rez, and Sam and his boys ran him off the land. The worst party is that the council takes them seriously. Sam actually meets with them!"

I was actually a little impressed with this, but say nothing as Jacob looks pissed. "You don't like them."

"Does it show?" he asked sarcastically.

My heart gives a nervous flutter at the idea of Jacob finding out that I was having sex with Sam and I vowed to keep it from him as much as I could.

* * *

"God, look at me," Angela groans as she stood in front of the mirror. "Look at my dress! I look like a bouquet. I hope nobody comes up and smells me tonight."

Jessica rolls her eyes and I laugh. "I don't think it matters what you wear Ange, Ben would love you in a bloody potato sack."

The three of us were getting ready for graduation and, as always, we were taking our time. Jessica was still in her underwear, finishing her make up and I was touching up my hair half heartedly. We all knew as soon as we left the safety of Angela's room we would have to face the end of school.

"Bella, how's your Dad with the whole Sam thing now?"

"Oh, you know. Lying through my teeth. Yes, he's my boyfriend, no we haven't had sex, blah blah. We are taking it slow so we can get to know each other better."

"And he brought it, huh?"

"He's a little suspicious, but I think he'd rather that version than the he's-just-a-fuck-buddy version."

Jessica laugh. "And how is Sam?"

"Fine. How's Mike?" I ask.

"Fine." She cleared her throat. "We are fine. I probably overreacted, like usual."

Angela and I exchanged looks, but we don't say anything.

Graduation is a blur. I vaguely remember getting my diploma, a picture with my dad and hugging my friends. I remember throwing my cap in the air and then discarding my robe, jumping into Jessica's car and ready to go party. Sam had sent me a text saying he was going to meet me there later tonight.

Jessica had gone all out for the party. Most of it was outside in her large backyard since her house sat near the woods. It was all completely illuminated by twinkling fairy lights and filled with every graduate. Angela had already broken off with Ben, dancing slowly and in their own little world. Jessica and I danced together for most of the night, until Mike strutted in asking if he could cut in, which I reluctantly let happen.

I watch them from my spot now, close to the woods, in awe. Mike and Jessica dance, without touching each other, and it made me uncomfortable. I wish Jessica could just see how much better she could do than Mike Newton.

"Bella."

I shriek, the drink I'm holding spilling. Sam stands nearby, just walking out of the woods like it isn't a big deal, wearing a grey sweater that fits him well.

"Sam. Seriously, I need to get a dog collar for you or something."

He smirks as though I have told him an inside joke and walks over, looking me up and down at my black cocktail dress. "You look stunning."

I blush and give him a small smile. "Thanks."

He leans over and kisses me, his lips warm. "Congratulations on graduating."

I twirl my arms around his neck. "Did you get me a present?"

"Maybe something for later?" he flirts.

I look into his eyes and suddenly wished we weren't at a party, but instead in my bedroom. He looks as though he is thinking the same. I clear my throat, ignoring the tightening in my stomach, "So, I heard that you like to go cliff diving?"

He draws back, surprised. "Yes," he says slowly. "I do."

I shrug. "Looks like fun."

He smiles. "Maybe I'll take you one day."

Surprisingly, my heart flutters at his smile. For the first time I realised with a slight shock, I didn't want to have sex with Sam, I just wanted to curl up into him.

Angela's voice cuts in from the distance.

"Is that Sam, Bella?"

"We want to meet him!' calls Jessica's voice.

"And talk about all the sex you are having!"

"And ask why he isn't your boyfriend!"

I hear them giggle.

I roll my eyes. "I guess we better-"

But Sam shakes his head, taking the half filled cup from my hands. "Let me go quickly get you a drink, I can handle your friends for a few minutes. Just come get me so they don't interrogate me for too long?"

I smile and nod, watching him go as he meets my two best friends. In secret, I'm glad I was left alone, and I begin to worry about my previous thoughts. Sam and I had been pretty good at what we do. It's always good, efficient and no emotions attached and we didn't see each other during the day. We only stayed in my bedroom. But something felt different all lf a sudden, and I realise it's because of our conversation about Leah. It was the first time we had an actual conversation about us. And I ad invited him tonight. And he was meeting my friends.

Oh god, no, I can't be getting feelings for Sam Uley.

"Bella? Is that you?"

I jump again, ready to bite the person's head off, but my voice fails me.

"Laurent?" I blink hard, thinking I am hallucinating. "What are you doing here? Carlisle told me you went to Alaska."

"I did. I was surprised to find the Cullen place empty."

I bit my lip as the name was uttered, feeling a small stab of pain in my chest. "Yes, they left."

"Hmm ," he murmured. "I'm surprised they left you behind, weren't you their pet?"

I don't answer him, instead my eyes zero in on his. I assumed when Laurent when to go stay in Alaska with Tanya's family he would follow their diet. But instead of seeing gold, I saw red. I took a step back, and his eyes followed the movement. His weight shifted toward me. He took a casual step forward, bringing himself closer to me.

"You know," he began. "I've come here as a favour for Victoria."

I feel myself frozen to the spot, my eyes not leaving him. I can hear people still partying close by, but I feel invisible near the trees.

"What favour?" I ask.

"Victoria is quite angry with you and Edward. James was her mate and Edward killed him. She thought it would be best to kill you, mate for mate. She asked me to come here to scout, and you are quite easy to get to Bella. " He shifted his weight again and I took anther step back. "But, you see, you've caught me at a bad time. I am hunting, quite thirsty and you smell… mouth-watering."

"Please," I gasp. I whip my head around to the party, my eyes landing on Angela who was laughing. What would he do to them?

"If you come with me quietly, I won't hurt any of them," he grinned as though this was a generous offer.

So I go with him, into the woods, away from the laughter and into the darkness. Laurent grips my arm tightly, but it didn't matter. Even if I could get out of his superhuman hold I couldn't outrun a vampire.

"You know, Bella," he said as the walked. "You are very lucky I found you and not Victoria. I'll kill you quickly, you won't feel a thing. But the things she had planned for you…" he gave a humourless laugh.

I look at him in horror. We come to a stop. A breeze blows threads of my hair in his direction and he sniffs. "You'll be thanking me for this."

I tense as he takes a step, rooted to the ground. I was going to die.

Laurent suddenly paused in the act and whips his head to the left. In my amazement, he slowly began to back away from me. My eyes scan the trees, wondering what would make a vampire stop hunting. Laurent was retreating more quickly now, his eyes boring in the forest.

Then I saw it. A huge, black shape eased out of the trees, quiet, stalking deliberately towards the vampire. It was enormous, the muzzle grimaced, revealing a line of sharp teeth. A snarl ripped from its lips. My mind vaguely recalls Charlie talking about a black bear scaring hikers to death in the oast few weeks. But it was not a bear.

It was a gigantic wolf.

The black wolf was so close to me I could reach out and touch its fur. I gasp and jump back. The wolf turned its head slightly at the sound of my gasp. Its eyes were dark, nearly black. It gazed at me for a fraction if a second, its eyes seeming too intelligent for a wild animal.

Then another low growl erupted, and a large grey wolf joined, and then a brown one emerged too. They weren't as big, but still just as terrifying. Laurent was staring at the wolves with shock. Without warning, he spun and disappeared into the trees.

The vampire ran away.

The wolves were after him in a second, sprinting through the trees, snarling and snapping loudly. The sounds faded and then I was alone. My knees buckled under me and I fell onto my hands.

You have to move, before people notice you are missing. How long until the wolves, or even Laurent, doubled back for me? I couldn't move at first, my arms and legs were shaking. My mind still trying to process what had happened. Why would a vampire run from an animal?

I scramble to my feet and in a panic, running back the way Laurent took me.

* * *

"Bella!"

When Sam rushes towards me when he sees me, worry etched all upon his face. He was breathing hard, like he had been running, and when his hand wraps around mine I feel myself relaxing, somehow feeling safe with a human.

"Where have you been?" he asks.

I swallow, wondering how I must look- sweaty, my hair and clothes dishevelled. I somehow manage to keep my voice even when I say, "I was just in the bathroom. I'm not really feeling too good, are you able to take me home?"

His dark eyes assess me and I feel as though he knows I'm lying to him. His head snaps to my arm- the one Laurent was holding- and he sees the large bruise, shaped like a hand. To my astonishment, he says nothing, only nods. "I'll take you home."

I say bye to Jessica and Angela, making promises to catch up next week, and somehow manage to get to Sam's car before collapsing, exhausted. We don't speak for the entire ride, and I try to focus on something to distract me. What had happened to Laurent? Surely he would still be alive- there was no way anything could ever tear through his granite skin. Would he still be coming after me? Would he get to me before Victoria did?

Sam parks his car in front of my house.

"Thanks… for coming and taking me home." I say.

"It's not a problem."

"Sam?"

"Hm?"

"Could you… come in with me please?"

As I speak the words I realise how desperately I don't want to be alone.

"Sure, Bella."

That night it was the first time Sam and I did not have sex. Instead I hold onto him the entire night, not wanting to let go.


	6. Edge of the World

Sam was singing loudly in the shower. It was Friday night and he was going to see Bella- and for the first time she was coming to stay at his house. For once they were going to be completely alone and he was excited about the prospect of not sneaking around. Charlie Swan knew about them but they avoided each other, both not wanting to have that conversation. He was also glad Bella could be close by, even if for the night, after that incident with the vampire.

He was surprised that she never spoke about it. Her actions spoke loudly though- she wanted to hold him more, she spoke more- she was scared. At first Sam thought maybe she didn't say anything because her mind couldn't process the fact she had nearly been killed by a vampire and seen a pack of gigantic wolves. But then he remember the vampire bite on her wrist.

He was certain it was a vampire bite- but how was she still human? From his knowledge, once you were bit, you turned. And how was she able to fight off a vampire? Sam remember how hard it was to take down his first one, and he had the abilities. And going off the recent encounter, Bella would have definitely died on her graduation day. He shivered at the thought. If he had been even a moment late...

Bella Swan was definitely a curious woman.

Sam got out of the shower and towed himself as he walk out the bathroom- and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Jared on his couch, eating his food.

"This isn't a supermarket."

Jared, mouth full, said, "Nice towel look."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, glancing at the clock. Bella would be over soon.

"Jacob Black," was all he said.

Sam sighed. "I know." Jacob Black had been a hot topic lately. The pack always debated who would be the next to phase- the likely options were either Jacob or Quil. But Jacob had been showing more obvious signs aggression. "We can't do anything but wait."

* * *

Jessica, Angela and I sat in the only diner in Forks, the sky beginning to darken. We had graduated two weeks ago and had managed to see each other everyday since then. Angela would be leaving soon for college, and then soon Jessica and I would be going too after the summer.

"When you going to leave Sam, Swan?" Jess said, stealing Angela's fries. "Or are you going to marry him and have his babies?"

I punched her arm. "Stop talking nonsense."

"My, she's bossy," Jessica grins.

Angela laughs too, shaking her head. "What are you asking Jess? Bella's only been seeing him for a couple of months. Or is this your plan for yourself and Mike?"

It was a joke, but Jessica blushes. Angela and I stare at her and exchange looks. "What's so bad about it?" she eventually says. "Stay here, getting married and have a couple of kids. There is nothing wrong with wanting that life."

"There isn't," Angela agreed evenly. "But eighteen is a little young, don't you think? Right, Bella?"

"Right." I agreed at some point- people were allowed to live whatever life they wanted so Jessica could do what she wanted. I just didn't agree with her partner choice.

"Oh, that's not fair! Bella is anti-marriage! She probably hates kids too."

I throw a fry at her. "Hey!"

Jessica gives me a look. "If Sam wanted to marry you and build a life together, you would go screaming and running in the other direction."

"Probably because he's proposing to me after a few months. Besides, Sam isn't technically my boyfriend, anyway."

"He may as well be. Or just skip straight to husband."

"Sam probably would give you cute babies," Angela joined in, chewing the end of her straw.

I look from Angela to Jessica. "Have you both had strokes? I'm going to college. And besides, we were talking about Jessica and her poor life choices."

Jessica notices the change in my tone. "Excuse me?"

I look at Angela nervously, unspoken words on our faces.

And then I take a deep breath and say what I have been thinking for months. "Mike is a loser, Jessica. You could do so much better than him. I'm telling you this because I don't want you to get knocked up and trapped in a miserable life with a loser cheating husband in Forks. Forget about him and go to college and find someone who actually wants you."

Silence falls. Angela stops chewing on her straw and Jessica stares at me open mouthed.

"How dare you?" Jessica whispers. "How could you say that?"

"Because I care about you."

"Well don't!" she snaps. "I didn't say a fucking word about Edward when he left!" I flinch visibly, but she continues. "I was a good friend to you while you moped around for that loser, and guess what? Mike would never abandon me in the woods like that! But I never said anything because I'm a good friend!'

"Jess-" Angela began, but Jessica slammed out of her seat and stormed out the diner, the door slamming shut and gaining the attention of others.

I sigh and lean back.

"Well," Angela says after a while. "You better get going to Sams."

* * *

When I pull into Sam's driveway, I cut the engine, but don't get out immediately, my argument with Jessica running through my mind. I debate cancelling my plans with Sam to go see her, but decide against it. She would probably try to hit me if I didn't give her time to cool down. Instead I sigh and go to open the door.

And the breath goes out of my lungs.

It was a woman, a face I recognised vaguely from the bonfire. Leah Clearwater stood, peering at me through the window, although not looking unkind. I open the door roughly and she quickly jumps out the way.

"What's the matter with you!" I growl.

"Sorry," she apologises. "I want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you," I snap. "You've already caused me and my father enough trouble thanks to that stunt you pulled."

I wonder briefly how the hell she knew I was going to be here, but I'm not interested enough to ask her. I go to turn, but she grabs my wrist, stopping me. "I'm sorry about that, really, but I need to talk to you. It's about… its about my cousin, Emily."

"I already know about Emily," I say impatiently. "If this is you being jealous, I don't care."

"You know about her, huh? What did Sam tell you about her?"

I look at her, curious. Leah's face doesn't betray any animosity towards me and I see a genuine concern. But I don't know her. The only things I had to go off her were the words of others. "Just that he left you, went out with her and then that ended too."

She laughed humourlessly. "So he didn't tell you that he beat the shit out my cousin, then?"

I still visibly. "You're full of shit."

"It's true. He beat her so badly that her face will be messed up for the rest of her life. He says it was an animal attack, but everyone knows he is full of shit. Because of him she had to flee the town. And he got away with it!"

I begin to walk towards Sam's house, "I'm going."

"Ask Jacob about it!" she calls after me. "I'm just trying to protect you!"

* * *

I sat on the sofa and looked around. I was in the main room where I could see the kitchen. Sam's house was small but beautiful, and gave the impression of openness. There were so many windows I could see out into the woods at one side, and the beach on the other. Even now, I could hear the ocean.

I felt nervous for some reason. Sam was the first person I knew that had his own house, so it felt weird there wasn't a parent around.

I look up as Sam handed me a glass of water. I did not mention my encounter with Leah or the fact it happened outside his house. He sits down next to me and touches my hair.

"You smell good," I tell him.

"Thanks," he smiles, his eyes warm, and the encounter with Leah leaves my mind. "Although I did just have a shower."

I laugh.

"I've always loved your laugh."

"Always?" I ask.

"Always."

He moves my hair to expose my neck and leans over to kiss me. I lean into him and he kisses my throat all over. I want to keep my eyes open so I could look at him, but as soon as his lips meet mine they close.

Sam unbuttons my blouse, putting his face between my breasts. "Bella, you are so beautiful."

He had carried me up to his bedroom, both of us kissing hungrily. He laid me down on his bed and began unbuckling his belt. I watch him do it, crazed with aching, just wanting to feel him. When he thrust himself inside me, I moan, surprised at how much I had come to need this, to need him.

When he finished he collapses on top of me in a sweaty heap and falls asleep. I stroke his back lightly with my fingers and kiss his temple. What the hell was I doing before this? How was I living before this?

"Sam," I whisper to him later. "Let's go dancing."

He laughs, "What, now?"

"Soon."

"Okay Bella."

"And then we can go cliff diving, you and me, off the edge of the world."

I can feel him smiling in the dark. "Edge of the world, huh?"

"Off the edge of the world," I repeat, "Together."


	7. Temporary

I had been going to Sam's more frequently in the last week- or more accurately I hadn't really left Sam's house. I hadn't come to this realization until I woke up one morning to grab clothes, finding they were all dirty. So I improvised and wore Sam's shirt around the house. Sam didn't mind, stating he found me sexy in his clothes anyway.

We did nothing in particular except laze around the house, have sex and cook. A few times Sam would have to leave for work so I would go see Jake or go back home to pick a few things up. But I always came back to Sam.

I had called Charlie a few times to let him know I was safe, surprised he didn't get snippy when I mentioned Sam's name. When I asked him about this, Charlie sighed on the other line, "Every father has the right to hate his daughter's boyfriends. At least with Sam I know he is decent," he admitted begrudgingly.

I was about to correct he wasn't my boyfriend, but stumbled short. Wasn't this what you did with boyfriends? You stayed at their house, wear their clothes, cook meals together- I had even used Sam's toothbrush a couple of times. When I hung up the phone I felt a small wave of anxiety hit me. Boyfriends also meant heartbreak.

Sam had left early this morning, mumbling something about a council meeting, so I began cooking to ease my nerves. I found enough to make some muffins and began the familiar pattern of baking, already feeling calmer.

"Bella?"

I dropped the spoon I was holding and whirled around. Kim stood just in the backdoor, her hair windswept and smelling like the beach.

"Kim, what are you doing here?"

"Jared- I'm meeting him here at one. What are you doing?" she gave me a mischievous grin on her beautiful face as she walked into the kitchen, her nose crinkling as she smelled the muffin mixture. "What are you making?"

I wonder briefly why Kim would come and meet Jared at Sam's house of all places. "Err… muffins. Banana."

"Yummy, want some help?"

"Sure."

I didn't really need any help, but I give her the job of spooning the mixture into the pan and in the oven. Angela had left for college a few days earlier, and Jessica still refused to speak with me, so I had been craving girl time. I had called Jessica several times before I gave up and Angela advised me to leave her alone until she came to me, so I did. Which meant I had been only seeing Sam and Jacob- which was great, but not the same.

Kim was the one who talked the most- she chatted merrily as we went and I listened eagerly. She spoke about how she had graduated last year and worked at the community centre, saving up money for her and Jared to move out together. Whenever she spoke about Jared, her face was lit up and animated, as though he was the centre of her world.

"How long have you guys been seeing each other?" I ask, putting in the last muffin tray in the oven. The kitchen smelt like bananas and cinnamon.

"Nearly two years- we went through a bit of rough patch though, Jared went through some changes recently," she bit her lip as though she realised she said too much. "But we worked through it. Now we are great."

"Two years," I murmured, "Long time."

She laughed, 'Not really. I feel like I just meet him."

"I've never been in a relationship that long. My longest was under six months." And my only relationship.

She titled her head at me curiously. "What happened?"

My actions slowed as she asked the question, but I find myself surprisingly unbothered by her curiosity. "Changes," I finally said. "I guess we weren't as strong as you and Jared."

She nodded once and gave me a small pat on the shoulder, and nothing else was said on the subject. I went into Sam's pantry and pulled out a box of sugar cookies to share. It was the first time I had ever said anything about Edward out loud, and while there was a dull ache behind the words, it wasn't as sharp as it used to be.

The two of us sit on the counter, our legs crossed with the cookies between us.

"Do you know Leah Clearwater?"

Kim's eyes jumped to my face at the question, cautious, 'Yeah? I mean, everyone knows everyone on the reservation. Why?"

"She approached my last week. She said something strange."

She rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. About Sam? Ever since they broke up, she's been trouble. You shouldn't believe anything that comes out of her mouth, Bella. "

"I don't," I began slowly, figuring out my next words. "She tracked me down last week, wanting to speak to me. She said that Sam beat up her cousin Emily real bad. So bad that she would have scars for the rest of her life." Kim stopped eating, putting the cookie down, her expression unreadable. "I just thought," I continued quickly, "It was strange to accuse someone of something like that over just being jealous."

Kim sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know how she got that idea, Bella. Sam would never raise his hand against a woman willingly. Emily was attacked by an animal."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah- the scars on her face, well, no man would be able to do that." She looked away from me, her mind far away, as though she was trying to be careful about what she said next." It was an accident- no one's fault." Then she suddenly grins at me. "So, you and Sam, huh?"

I feel a blush rise to my cheeks, but I am saved from answering as the door opens, revealing Jared and Sam, both shirtless. Kim jumps off the counter and into Jared's arms straight away. Sam prowls over and leans on the counter next to me, and I smile as he leans in for a kiss. Suddenly he pulls away, his nose crinkling. "Have you been baking?"

"Oh!" I gasp, quickly rushing to the oven to pull out the muffins- luckily they were fine. "I, um, got bored. Hope you don't mind."

He smiles softly at me and I feel my breath nearly stop. What was wrong with me? Since when had I started being like this?

Jared's hand comes out of nowhere, plucking up a muffin. "Don't mind if I do!"

"How about we go get some real food?" I say when Jared reaches for a second muffin.

We went to a small café, just near the beach. The ocean view was worth the slight chill as we sat outside. After we order Kim takes out her phone and takes a few photos of herself and Jared until I offer to do it for her. When I take it I feel a slight warmness as I look at them in the photo, both smiling and happy. Kim takes her phone and then says, "I'll take one of you and Sam."

Taken by surprise, we blink at each other. Not sure what to do and feeling awkward I lean in slightly and smile thinly. Just as Kim is about to take the photo, Sam suddenly wraps his arms around me, the shock of it making me laugh.

"That's super cute!" Kim turns her phone around to show me. My face is lit up in laughter, my hair swaying around my face as Sam's strong arms are wrapped around me- he is laughing too. "I'm posting it on Facebook!"

The food comes, and the four of us slip into easy conversation. It's mostly Kim and I that speak, the boys mainly eating and adding in a few things here and there. I was enjoying myself until I heard a voice cut in, calling my name, "Bella?"

I look to my right when I see Lauren and Jessica.

Jessica actually looks a little nervous when she sees me, but Lauren has the familiar bitchy look on her face I was used to. I refuse to roll my eyes. I figured after graduation I would never have to see Lauren again, and Jessica had even said she was relieved to rid of her too. I wondered why she was hanging out with her again.

"Lauren," is all I say, trying to keep my voice natural. I do a quick introduction, and when I say Sam's name her eyes widen, as though she is out hunting for blood.

"Oh, that Sam? Bella's new lover?" she turns to Jessica, who simply shrugs, uncomfortable. "Well, he's handsome Bella!"

"I know," I say shortly, hoping my blunt answers would make her go away.

"I'm happy for you. It was a bit touch and go there, after Edward Cullen. I mean, everyone thought you were going to kill yourself or something.' She smiles, her teeth like pointed daggers.

My breath catches in my throat as everyone at the table goes silent at her words. At first I want to laugh at her for being so obvious, but then I see Sam's sharp glance in my direction and Kim and Jared exchange glances. I force my blush down, thinking of what to say.

But, to my astonishment, Jessica cuts in, "Shut the fuck up Lauren. You don't even know what you are talking about."

The harsh words don't seem to bother Lauren that much though. "Sorry, didn't mean to hit a nerve. Anyways, see you around Bella."

She stalks away, and Jessica follows her after throwing me a concerned glance. It's the most contact we've had for a while, and I want to run after her. Instead, I turn to the others, trying to appear calm. "Sorry about that guys, high school, you know?"

"She's a bitch," Kim says lightly.

Jared nods beside her. "I don't miss high school at all."

The rest of the lunch, Kim and Jared talk a lot, and I'm grateful as I realise they are trying to distract me. Under the table, Sam's large hand slides over my knee and stays there for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Sam and I went back to his house alone. I was putting the muffins away when he suddenly seized me around the waist and drew his lips to mine, giving me a long, hard kiss. He squeezed me to him, moving himself against me. I seated myself on his kitchen counter and he place his hand under my skirt, our mouths still together.

"You're certainly ready to go," I murmur against his lips.

He didn't answer me. Instead, taking my legs under his arms, he exposes everything to his view. "Where is your underwear?" he asks, amused.

I smile, "Does it matter?"

In a swift motion, I pull my dress over my head and I am sitting naked on his kitchen counter. I unbutton his trousers, ready to pull him out and into me, but he stops my hands. "Bella, are you all right? At lunch today, when that girl said…"

I look at him. "It's fine. It's just Lauren."

Sam looked at me carefully. "You don't want to talk about it."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I want to have sex." To prove my point my busy fingers unbuttoned his pants, realising him from confinement- stiff as iron. "And I think you do too."

He kisses me back for a moment, but he pulls away to speak again. "She says you wanted to kill yourself-"

"Sam!" I cut him off, feeling flustered. "Lauren is a psycho, who cares what she said!"

"You don't want to tell me about it?"

I get off the counter and stormed out of the kitchen, completely naked, and sat on the couch in his living room. Then I stand up again, pacing, and Sam watches me cautiously, not moving. "Look, Sam, I really like you and we have a good time together. I want to continue having a good time with you, but there are a lot of things I don't want to talk about with you. Just because we fuck does not mean I have to talk about my fucking feelings."

Sam was taken aback. "I just want to help you."

"Help me? Help me with what?" I swallowed hard. "You know how you can help me? Stop asking me things. Just stop."

"We can't talk about things that are bothering you, that are hurting you?" he asks me.

I gesture between us. "This isn't that kind of thing Sam, I thought you knew that."

He threw his hands up in the air. "Geez Bella, it's kind of hard to keep your mouth shut when someone tells me that you used to be suicidal!"

My hands ball into fists at my side. "I wasn't suicidal! Besides, I don't believe in the things Leah tells me about you!"

He frowns and walks away from his spot, towards me, coming to a stop only a meter away. "What are you talking about? You spoke with Leah?"

"Yeah, she told me you beat up Emily so bad that her face is fucked up. But I didn't believe it, and I didn't ask you any questions. Why? Because I don't gave a shit!"

Sam had gone white and I avoided looking at him. I pick up my discarded dress and throw it on, not in the mood anymore. When he spoke, his tone was careful, as though he was trying not to lose his temper. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't care, Sam, I really don't!" I snap. "Maybe this whole thing with you and me was a mistake."

He blinks, "What?"

"We're just fucking, Sam. This isn't a cute story where we are going to get married and have a bunch of children and die old together." I shrug. "I'm leaving for college in less than two weeks. We knew this was temporary anyway, might as well end now."

I turn away from him, and he grabs me and turns me around, holding me in front of him. I try to push him away, but his lovely face was close to mine, and all of a sudden I didn't want to be fighting with him, I just wanted to kiss him. But he looked at me with his face twisted in anger.

"Then leave, Bella, if all I am to you is temporary," he growls. "Because I'm not interested in just a fuck anymore."

He kissed me, angrily, and then pushed me away. Then, without glancing back, he walked away from me, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

When I pull up at my house, feeling awful and wanting to climb into bed, I spot Jessica sitting on the front steps. I shut off the engine, wondering if I had enough energy to fight with her after Sam, but when she looks up, her face is gentle and concerned. She walks to the car and slides in the passenger seat beside me. We don't speak for a moment.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"Me too."

She hugs me and I instantly feel better. When she pulls away, she says, "I dumped Mike."

My mouth falls open. "What, when?"

"An hour ago. You and Angela were so right about him. He's a loser." She laughs hollowly, "Today, with Lauren- when we saw you- I realised this was not a life I wanted. I mean, I want to be married, and I want kids. But I don't want Mike and Lauren- I want you and Angela, people that are actually worth my time. You are a thousands times better than them."

I playfully punch her, but I'm touched.

Then she frowned. "About today- that was so awful of Lauren. In front of Sam too!"

"Ahh, don't worry, that's over now."

She shoots me a startled look and I launch into the story of our heated fight. I feel my stomach tighten as I tell her, Sam's haunted face fresh in my mind. When I'm done, she punches me hard in the arm. "Ow! What the fuck?"

"You are an idiot, Swan! Why didn't you stay, or chase after him?"

I rub my arm. "Jess, this isn't the movies."

"Don't give me that. You like Sam, Bella. And Sam is totally into you- and he is good for you," she shakes her head. "After Edward left, you were miserable-'

"I wasn't miserable," I mutter pathetically.

"Yes, you were, you just hid it well by drinking and partying," she pointed out. "But then Sam came along and you were better. As much as you put on a brave face, he makes you happy Swan. You cannot fool me."

I look at her for a moment, and she stares me down, not budging. I give her a small smile and hug her again, "You aren't allowed to be angry with me ever again, Stanley. You're my best friend."

"Yeah, yeah," she pulls away from my hug, "Just trust me on this one, would you?"

I wave her off, and we practically skip into my house. I feel lighter now, glad to have her back in my life. But even as we continue to talk, my mind runs over her words carefully.


	8. Reconnection

I had called Jacob seven times later that week, but he did not pick up.

When I called the eighth time, he did pick up, and growled, "What do you want?"

I was taken aback by his tone- he had never spoken to me like that before. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today."

"I can't," he snapped, and then hung up.

I stared at the phone, in shock. Numbly, I send him a quick text, wondering what on earth I could have done wrong. I had only just made up with Jessica, I didn't want to start another fight with someone I cared about.

Sam.

The name suddenly pops into my mind and I sighed, feeling drained. Sam had not called me after I left, and I did not expect him to. It had been five days since I had seen him. I ran over our argument in my head so many times and I still cringed at the things I said to him. I stared at my phone, debating on whether I should call him or not. I missed his touch, his warmth- his eyes.

But if I went and saw him, that would mean we would develop into something more serious. Which was something I couldn't wrap my head around.

Instead, avoiding a decision, I scroll through Facebook, seeing a few posts from Angela at her college, my mother and Phil back in Florida and-

And find a photo of Sam and me.

It was the one Kim took earlier that week at the cafe, and I smile at it. I go to my profile and begin to look at my photos, surprised at how many there are of Sam and I. There was one at the graduation party- moments before I ran into Laurent. We were near the trees, under the fairy lights and wrapped up in each other.

There was one from the bonfire- Jared, Sam and I were laughing, and I wondered when the hell Kim had taken this without me noticing.

I found several ones of the first night we had sex. The first one is of Tyler and I, playing beer pong against Jared and Sam. I looked at my face, covered in make up, and realised Jessica had been right. I was smiling, but my eyes looked dead. Had I really once been this miserable? It seemed like a different person now, the girl in the picture a complete stranger to me.

The second one was of just Sam and I, standing in the small kitchen, a foot apart, clutching drinks. We are smiling nervously at each other and I remember vaguely how nervous I had felt around him that night, his excited I was in to be in his car. How nervous I still could be around him.

Picking up my keys, I call out to Charlie that I would be gone for the night and rush out the door.

* * *

"What do you mean, Jacob ran off?" Sam asked, trying not to explode.

Embry, Paul and Jared exchanged glances, deciding who among would be best to speak. Wisely, it was Jared who said, "He'll be back Sam, don't worry. You remember what it was like when you shift for the first time and hear multiple voices in your head. It takes some time getting use to."

"I know that," Sam snapped. "But he needs to be careful. He is a danger to himself and others- not too mention what would happen if he comes across a vampire."

"We can always shift to check on him."

Sam sighed, rubbing his temples. "Had Billy been informed?"

Embry nodded. "Yeah, Sam. Don't worry."

"I'm the Alpha, I'm responsible for all of you, of course I'm worried!"

Paul reeled back in his heels. "Damn, you're in a bad mood, boss."

He glared at Paul. Of course he was in a bad mood. He had a new pack member who had run off to who knows where. Jacob had only shifted this morning, and Sam had thought he had explained everything well- he thought Jacob took it quite well, better than most actually. Clearly he was wrong. "I need to go find him."

There was a knock on the door, and Sam felt hopeful. Had Jacob decided to return? He stalked past the boys towards his front door. Just as he was about to swing it open, he smelt her.

Bella.

His hand paused on the door knob and he tensed. He could feel the other's eyes on him, curious, and he knew he couldn't stand here debating whether to open it or not. Sighing, he flung the door open.

God, she was beautiful. Her big brown eyes stared at him and she bit into her lip nervously, shifting from one foot to another. The moonlight seemed to hit her perfectly that night.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Hi."

"Um, can I come in?"

"Now isn't a good time," he told her bluntly, the argument still fresh in his mind.

"Oh," she stepped back a few feet. "Well… I guess I can come back later."

Sam was about to step out after her- not exactly sure what he was about to do- when a hand came down on his shoulder- Jared.

"Bella!" Jared cried in delight, coming over to her and giving her a massive hug. Sam watched the exchange, still tense, but relieved her attention was off him for now. Jared turned to Sam, "Don't worry Sam, the boys and I can take care of it. You and Bella can catch up."

Jared gave Sam a subtle wink. His face seemed to say, we can handle Jacob, you take care of this. He had told Jared the basics of what had happened and ever since Jared had been nagging him to go see her. He turned now and walked towards the woods, shooting him one last glance. Embry and Paul brushed past him out the house, ready to go, following Jared to find their new pack member.

Bella blinked in surprise as her eyes followed Embry. She looked over at Sam, "I didn't know you were friends with Embry."

He did not answer her, only stepping inside, gesturing for her to come in.

They both stood in the lounge room, not speaking and avoiding eye contact. In the corner of his eye he watched Bella fiddle with the ends of her skirt nervously.

"So, what's up?" he finally asked. "Did you leave something of yours here?"

He knew she had- several items of her clothes were still on his bedroom floor.

"I wanted to talk," she says evenly.

"That's funny" he said. "You weren't in the mood to talk last time. If you're here for a fuck, I'm afraid I can't provide that."

"Sam," Bella said softly. "Don't be mean to me. I'm sorry."

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"You haven't called me."

"Not much to say," Sam said. "You were pretty clear- I am just a temporary guy to pass the time until college."

She finally looked at him- those eyes!- and took a step forward. His heart nearly stopped, 'You aren't temporary, Sam."

Sam took a step back. "What are you doing?" he asks as she is suddenly in front of him, her small hands on his chest. He wanted to grab her face, pull her towards him, hold her.

"I missed you, Sam." Her hands run down his chest, down and down they went until they come to a stop at the top of his pants. She unbuttons him, her fingers grazing his bare skin and he tried not to shiver. He should have pulled away from her, but god he couldn't. She already had him.

She gently handles him. "I want to be with you Sam."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. But I know I want you. All of you. Not just sex, everything- we can talk more, go out more, whatever you want. But I do enjoy the sex, don't you? I've only ever felt like this with you. Don't you feel the same way?"

"I do," Sam breaths out. "I am captivated by you."

While this conversation was going on, her soft hand grasped him, and had been slowly rubbing him over his swollen head. "I'm not saying I love you, or that I want marriage or kiss. But I want you Sam, all of you- isn't that enough for now?"

"For now," he agreed.

"Do you want me?"

She blinks up at Sam, and he nearly unravels at her gaze. I will always want you, he thinks, surprisingly himself. He pulls up her skirt, exposing her up to her belly. Gently, he sits her down on the couch and opens her thighs. Falling to his knees, his lips glued to the delicious spot, pushing his tongue in as far as he could. Bella place both hands on his head and pressed his face on the throbbing spot. She had become excited, wiggling underneath his touch as he continued to lick her greedily. "Oh, Sam!"

She pressed his face more fully towards her, and thrusting at him the same time. Her thighs closed convulsively around his head, and then she jerked violently crying out. She then went still. Sam continued to lick, swallowing her taste that flowed from her.

When she came back, she pushed Sam off her so he stood and then kneeled in front if him. She gave Sam a lustful look and then took him in her mouth. She sucked and twisted her tongue all over him. One of her hands gently tugged him and her beautiful mouth sucked and pressed around him. His hand gripped her beautiful chestnut hair and moaned, "Bella, I'm going to-"

She pulled away suddenly, and grasped his shirt, pulling him onto the floor with her. "Sam, I need you inside me now," she whispered. With her slender fingers she guided him in, and Sam could feel himself tremble in every limb. As they moved in unison, meeting each thrust, Sam leaned down and kissed her for the first time that night, "Stay with me, Bella"

"I will," she whispered ruggedly, her eyes half closed as she huffed. Sam quickened his pace and she let out a moan, and together they exploded.

For a while they sat on his lounge floor, both breathless and sweaty, still in some of their clothing. "Bella, my Bella," he whispered, playing with her hair, "I missed you too."

"That night you found me in the woods," Bella began quietly, "She was a different girl. She was a broken girl."

He rolled onto his side, looking at her, but not interrupting.

She took a deep breath. "I met Edward Cullen when I first moved to Forks and I fell deeply in love with him just like everyone does with their first love. We had promised each other that we would be together forever- he promised he wouldn't leave me. But… well he did, and I was… destroyed." She shook her head at the word and Sam noticed her eyes welling up, but she blinked them away. "I wasn't suicidal, like Lauren said but I had accepted I would be miserable for the rest of my life, that I wound be alone. But Sam, you…"

She turned towards him now, her hand brushing against his face. "How could I stay miserable with you? I'm sorry I said those awful things. There is no way someone like you can be temporary, Sam."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, not knowing what to say. He remember that night in the woods all too well. She had looked half dead, nearly frozen. The two of them had never brought it up, it was like an unspoken agreement between them. He had know about Edward Cullen, known that he had dated Bella… and that he was a vampire. Did she know that he was a vampire? Did he actually love her, or was she just someone to pass the time with? Was she scared if him? He wanted so desperately to ask her all these questions bouncing around his head, but that would mean he would have to reveal himself. He looked down at her wrist where the vampire bite was- did Edward Cullen give her that?

Cautiously, he asks, "Where is this scar from?"

She blinks at Sam, surprised at the question.

"Oh, that… I had an accident last year- I fell down a flight of stairs and out a window." She says carefully, but Sam could feel her heartbeat quicken as she spoke.

He stared at her hard. She was lying… did that mean Edward had been the one that had bitten her? If so, why was she still human? He pressed his lips to her scar and murmured, "You need to be careful with yourself."

She smiled at him. "I will be."

They kiss again and Sam wants to take off the rest off her clothes, to take her to his bed.

The door bursts open and they jump. Bella rushes to pull her skirt down, going bright red while Sam fumbled with his pants. He was ready to turn around and cuss out whoever the hell stormed in to his house when Bella gasped, "Jacob!"

Jacob Black stood in his doorway, staring at the two of them. Outside, just behind him, stood Jared, who looked out of breath.

Jacob's eyes run over the two of them and his nostrils flare.

"What the hell, Bella?"


	9. Revealed

Jacob had crossed the room in three strides to shove Sam hard. Sam, to his credit, barely moved at the contact.

"Jacob, stop!" I snap, a violent desire erupting in my chest. How dare he lay a hand on him?

"What are you doing with him Bella?" Jacob demanded, his expression growing more resentful as he looked between the two of us.

"I though it was obvious," I joke weakly.

"He's dangerous to be around," Jacob hissed through his teeth, his glare vicious. I'd never seen him look at anyone like that and it hurt when he turned it on me- like a stab in the chest. "Do you know what he did to Emily?"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" I hiss, my voice stronger than his. "Have you been listening to Leah's lies?"

He laughed bitterly. "Oh, I'm not the one being lied to Bella." He looked behind him, and I knew his eyes went to Sam.

The other boys had come back now, all standing near the door and watching the exchange. Jared stood closer as though readying himself for a physical fight. Embry and Paul just kept exchanging glances.

I looked back at Sam, who face was surprisingly calm despite his house being stormed into. "What's he talking about?"

Sam doesn't look at me, his eyes hard on Jacob. "Jacob, calm down. Take a breath, go home. We'll talk in the morning."

It was a command and to my complete astonishment, it was one Jacob obeyed. Throwing one last look at me, he stormed out the house. The other boys followed him, but I caught the look Sam and Jared shared just before the door closed.

Why had Jacob come to Sam's house? Every time I saw Jake he made his disgust for Sam and the others boys clear. Why had they all been looking each other, as though they had this big secret?

"That was weird," I finally say.

"Yeah," he agrees, not looking at me. "You want some food?"

Should I say something? Was Jacob involved in this gang thing now? Or was it something else? I remember him telling me Sam and the others helped the community, but I wasn't so sure now. His was Sam dangerous? Were they doing the opposite? Were they criminals?

I'm not the one who's being lied to, Bella, he had said.

I play the words over in my head, but I don't ask Sam anything, almost scared of the answer.

* * *

I hadn't slept- and I don't think Sam did either.

The two of us lay in his bed, facing away from each other. We had sex a lot last night, but we barely talked. My mind was still running through the confrontation. I also wondered if Jacob was okay- did he get home okay? Did the other boys look after him?

"Sam, is Jacob in trouble?"

"It's not what you think." Sam's voice was weary.

"So what is it then?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I can't tell you," he finally said. It was a good thing my back was to him. I clenched the quilt between my fingers and bit my lip until I was sure I would break the skin. I tried to count in my head to ten before I spoke.

"What aren't you telling me?" I say finally, clearly.

"Mm?"

"Sam. I know you're hiding something from me. About Jacob."

A few moments of silence went by.

"Bella, I don't know what you are talking about."

I let out a growl and shot out of bed. "I knew it! I fucking knew this would happen!"' I shriek, throwing on my dress in a swift motion. "You bastard, Sam Uley, you absolute bastard!"

Sam sits up in bed and stares at me. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Don't you dare act innocent!" I began pacing up and down his bedroom. "You made a big deal about how I don't talk to you about things, and now you are the one not talking! Now my best friend isn't speaking to me, and it's because of you. I don't need this shit."

"I'm not hiding anything-"

"Sam!" I nearly scream. "Don't lie to me! I'm not doing this secret shit, not again, otherwise I'm leaving."

"Then leave."

The two words make me flinch and I'm surprised at how easily Sam could dismiss me, how much it hurt me. "So that's it then? We're over?"

Sam looks cold. "You're the one that's threatening to go. I'm not Edward, I'm not about to abandon you in a forest. Its your choice if you want to be a zombie again."

I see white when he says the words. Next to me on the wall sits a mirror, and I turn, punching it with as much force as I can muster. It shatters, making a shocking sound in the room. Blood spurts from my hand as shards of glass puncture my skin, but I don't feel it that pain, all I can feel is rage pulsing throughout my body.

"Bella!" Sam cries, leaping out of the bed, staring at my hand. I hit the mirror once more, finding it easier to focus on the physical pain. "What the fuck are you doing, stop!"

When he comes towards me, I furiously swipe at him, clipping him in the chest, 'Stay the fuck away from me!" I went after him, pushing him back on the bed roughly. "How dare you bring that up, how dare you use it against me!"

I swoop down and pick up my shoes, ignoring Sam's calls and storming out the house, needing to be away. My eyes began to swell up and I angrily swiped them away. Sam had wanted me to talk, and for the first time ever I had told someone about Edward, only to have it thrown in my face. I go to open my truck door when I spot them.

Jared, Embry, Paul and Jacob.

Something in the way they moved in synchronization, the way they all had the same long, round muscles and the same cropped hair- it was like they were all joined together. Of course I had noticed this fleetingly with Sam and Jared, but for some reason it stood out to me now. When they saw me they slowed.

"What happened to your hand, Bella?" Jared demanded.

My hand was bleeding more than I thought, the blood was dripping on the dirt. Jacob went to move towards me but Paul thrust past and spoke, "You just love causing trouble, don't you? Last week you were a total bitch to Sam, last night you go pyscho on Jacob and now what?"

"Hey," Jacob interjected.

"Don't!" Paul shouted, "You and Sam always stick up for this leech-lover!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Jacob shouted back.

 _What did he just call me?_

There was a shudder that rippled through Paul's body. "You're only defending her cause you're pathetically in love with her! Well guess what, she is too busy fucking Sam to notice you!

"Jeez Paul, get a grip," Jared mutters.

"Paul!" I hear Sam coming up behind me, his voice deep and commanding. "Relax, right now!"

But all I see is Jacob's crestfallen face and it breaks my heart. I glare at Paul and before anyone is able to stop me, I step forward and smack him as hard as I can with my bloody hand.

That did it.

Paul twisted his head towards me, his lips curling back. Paul shuddered, a convulsion, then let out an inhuman growl. Sam was suddenly in front of me, blocking me from Paul's view. But I still saw as he falls forward, shaking violently. Halfway to the ground, there was a loud ripping sound, and Paul exploded. Dark silver fur blew out, transforming into a shape five times his size- a shape that was crouched and ready to spring. The wolf's muzzle wrinkled over its teeth and his dark eyes were focused on me.

In the same second, Jacob stepped in front of Paul. A tremor went through his body and with another sharp sound, Jacob exploded too, bursting out of his skin. It happened so quickly- one second there was Jacob, the next a gigantic, russet brown wolf had replaced him.

The two wolves slam into each other, their angry snarls like thunder.

"Jacob!" I try to stagger forward, but Sam whips around and stops me.

"Bella, stay here," he orders, his eyes pleading. It was hard to hear him over the fighting wolves who were snapping and tearing at each other, their sharp teeth flashing at each other's throats. "Please, Bella, trust me."

The brown wolf had successfully shoved the grey wolf far away and they were close to disappearing into the woods. Sam sighed and, with one desperate look to me, went after them. "Sam, no!"

"Look after her," Sam shouted towards Jared and Embry. He ran after the wolves, kicking off his shoes. Just before he darted into the trees I saw him quiver and the he too exploded. I managed to glimpse a large black tail before he completely left my sight.

Embry started laughing.

I stare at him, my eyes felt frozen.

Embry laughed at my expression. "Well, there's something you don't see everyday."

"I do," Jared grumbled. "Every single godamn day."

"Paul doesn't lose his temper everyday," Embry disagreed, grinning. "Only every second day."

Jared plucked something off the ground, holding it up toward Embry- it was Jacob's shredded shirt. "That kid is going to have to learn to phase properly. Get Sam's shoes, will you?"

The two boys worked in silence, picking up stray clothing items- Jared wadded the ruined clothing together in a ball. Then, he carefully looked very to me, assessing.

"You don't look good, Bella. That hand especially looks bad."

"You aren't going to puke, are you?" Embry asks.

I just shake my head. "Aren't you worried that they could hurt each other?"

They both laugh.

"Come one, we'll go see Kim," Jared looks down at me. "Mind giving us a ride?"

I nod, but it's Embry who ends up driving my truck, while Jared leaps agilely into the back. He heads out onto the road and we don't speak.

"Hey, that night we found Yu with that vampire," Embry says. "Are you okay about the whole thing with that whole situation? I know you were friends with the Cullen, but that vampire didn't look like he was a friend of yours, but.."

"No, he wasn't my friend."

The events of that night come flooding back to me. The way the black wolf had looked at me, his eyes too intelligent to be an animal. How the wolves went after a vampire over a human, an easy kill. Laurent had never came after to me- did they kill him?

Embry pulls up at the end of a street at a tiny house. He opened the door and Jared jumped out the back. Jared opens my door, giving me a warm smile, "C'mon."

I followed timidly after them.

Kim was standing at the counter by the sink, popping muffins out of a tin and onto a plate. The kitchen is covered in massive boxes, labelled with things like utensils or plates. I vaguely remember in the back of my mind that Kim and Jared had just recently moved out together.

"You guys hungry?" she asks, and she turned to face us, a smile on her face. It drops when she sees me. "Bella! What brings you here?"

"She knows," Jared told her, shrugging.

"Oh. She was going to find out eventually anyway. Where are the others?"

"With Paul."

She rolls her eyes and nods, as if this was explanation enough. Jared crossed the room and took Kim's face in his wide hands, leaning down to kiss her. Embry sighed and looked away as though he had seen this frequently. I stare at them all, wondering how they were all being so casual.

Kim turns to me, throwing me a hesitant smile. "Guess the wolf's out of the bag."

"You should have seen it!" Embry exclaimed. "Bella smacked Paul in the face."

"Bout time someone did," Jared muttered, picking up a muffin.

Kim suddenly gasps. "Oh my god, your hand!"

I glance down at the caked blood, the shards of glass. I let Kim pull me to the kitchen counter as she began to examine it. She begins to pluck out the shards of glass. "What the hell did you do?"

I shrug, not wanting to admit I went crazy and punched Sam's mirror in front of the boys." When you said Jared went through some changes…. Is this what you meant?"

She smiles at me guilty as she washes the blood from, my hand. "Uh huh. Our senior year."

"Geez, I thought you meant mood swings or something. Not animal changes."

She shrugs.

The door opens. Jacob and Paul come through the door and I was shocked to see them laughing. While I watched, Paul punched Jacob on the shoulder and Jacob went for a kidney jab in return. Jacob scanned the room, his eyes stopping when he found me with Kim, who was bandaging my hand. He shoots me a smile and I give him a small one back, relieved he was in one piece.

Sam walks in after them. As soon as he spots me he strides over, concern all over his face. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Um… yeah." I look at him and notice a fading pink line on his forearm. "Are you all right?"

His eyes followed to the mark and he gives me a small smile. "Yeah, it'll be healed in an hour. Wolf thing."

Wolf thing, I echo numbly in my mind.

"Your hand isn't so lucky," Kim cut in, finishing wrapping it. "You should go to the hospital so it doesn't get infected."

"I'll take you," Sam says, before turning to the others to bark out a command. I let him lead me outside to his car, in a daze.

* * *

"Geez Bells, what have you done this time?" Charlie asks me as I walk into the kitchen.

Sam is right behind me, and he and Charlie give each other a gruff greeting as they shake hands. Sam and I had barely exchanged a word on the drive to the hospital, or at the hospital, or even the drive to my house. He kept asking me if I was all right and throwing me concerned glances, I guess worried that I had been traumatised for life. I grab a bottle of water out the fridge and sit down, feeling suddenly exhausted.

"I tripped and ran my hand through a window," I say, the lie coming easily, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Charlie shakes his head at me. "Could you look after yourself please? You're leaving for college this weekend, I don't want to have to worry about you."

I smile faintly at him. "Sorry Dad."

Charlie turns to Sam, "Game is on, want to come watch?"

Sam nods. "Sure, I'll be there is a sec, Charlie."

I watch this exchange carefully, surprised, as Charlie walks back into the lounge room. Since when were they buddies? Sam, almost cautiously, took a seat across from me. Wordlessly, I hand him my water bottle.

"Thanks," he murmurs, taking a sip. "Bella… how are you?"

I hold up my hand. "Good, I can't really feel anything anymore. Although, I am a bit queasy…"

"I'm not talking about your hand, but I'm glad." He reaches out and lightly grazes my arm. "What you just saw-"

"I don't think this is the best time to talk about your… thing, with Charlie in the next room. Besides, I've seen it before."

He gives me a questioning look.

"My graduation night with Laurent-the vampire. You saved me."

He leans back, looking stunned. "So, you do know vampires are real then."

"Of course, I dated Edward."

"I wasn't sure if he ever told you."

I shrug. "I'm perceptive, I sort of guessed. Although you being a werewolf wasn't something I would have guessed. I thought you guys were selling drugs or something."

This makes him smile.

"Did you kill Laurent?" He nods. "How?"

He points to his teeth. "Very sharp- they cut through their skin."

I stand up and wrap my arms around his body. "Thanks, by the way, for saving my life."

He kisses my arm. "I don't understand how you aren't freaking out. When Jared told Kim she practically ran away screaming."

I shrug. "After you find out your first boyfriend was a vampire I guess not a whole lot can freak you out. But it does explain a lot… why you were gone some nights, why you and Jared exchanged secretive glances. And Jacob." A thought suddenly comes to me. "Emily?"

He stiffens in my arms, but speaks evenly. "It was me. An accident. She had been standing too close… it will haunt me until I die."

I kiss him again. "And Leah?"

"I left her because of this, not wanting to hurt her. When I was with Emily, I thought it would be fine, that I was under control but then… I'm okay now." He looks up at me. "Even when we are fighting, I feel this unbelievable calm around you, like you're shielding me."

I sighed. "Oh Sam…"

He pulls me on his lap, running a hand through my hair. "Be honest with me. What are you really thinking?"

I shake my head. "I can't fully form any thoughts. I'm wondering if the next guy I date is going to be a mermaid, or something."

He tugs my hair. "Oi, the next one?"

We both laugh quietly.

"But Sam, I just… I don't know if I can go through this again."

"What do you mean?"

"Going through this with Edward was hard… I don't know if I can handle it if you wake up one day and decide it's too dangerous for us to be together." He goes to open his mouth, but I place a finger on his lips. "You can say now it won't happen, but things change."

He sighs. "I'm to going to lie… it is dangerous being with me, Bella, being around any of the guys. But… that vampire that was trying to kill you, it seems like you are always in danger."

"Yeah, but I think I will be okay now," I briefly explain to him the story of Laurent- of James and Edward. And Victoria.

His grip on me tightens, "You still have one of them after you?"

I shake my head, "I think Laurent was lying. Victoria would have killed me by now."

We sit in silence. He kisses my cheek.

"Go and sit with Charlie for a bit," I tell him, patting his hand. "We don't have to make any decisions now."

He nods and we both stand.

"Sam, since when are you and Charlie buds?"

He grins at me, "I knew it was important to you that we go along, so whenever Charlie came by the reservation I watched the game with him and Billy."

I shake my head. "Why are you so amazing?"

He smiles and I watch him to with a heavy heart.

Because it was that moment I realised I had completely fallen in love with Sam Uley.

And it was also in that moment that I was unsure if we could be together.


	10. Goodbye

Even though Victoria hadn't turned up at Forks for a long time, Sam was still on alert, telling me that they would be on the lookout for the red headed vampire from now on. Ever since out chat, the communication between us had shifted to only the phone since I had been busy packing for college and sorting out things with Jacob which I had slowly repaired. While things were still slightly strained between the two of us, Jacob had hugged me and wished me luck for college, promising to call. I wish, somehow, I could have returned his feelings for me, but I could only see him as a friend. I think deep down, he knew that. Also finding out I was sleeping with his pack leader may have ruined it for him anyway.

I had been thinking about Sam constantly, about what the hell I should do. How was one girl able to discover vampires and wolves in the span of a year? He had been telling me some things throughout the week- he was the Alpha and the first to phase.

He had killed four vampires, including Laurent.

The pack could also communicate in their minds when they phased.

Sam also thinks there will be more boys to phase, making the pack grow.

All this information overload made me avoid the more pressing issues between Sam and I.

If it was a good idea to throw myself back into that world again.

I'm leaving tomorrow, I realise.

Charlie walked in as I was putting the last of my clothes in a suitcase. "Are you picking up Jessica tomorrow morning?"

I nod- I was giving Jessica a lift to the airport on the way to college. I was sure we would be crying like idiots the entire way.

Charlie was about to leave, but he saw my conflicted face and sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"Is this about Sam?"

I blink in surprise at his perceptiveness. "Yeah." I looked at him hesitantly, not sure to continue. We never really talked together about this stuff. "I guess I'm just wondering if we should stay together… or if I should start over at college."

Of course that wasn't the actual issue, but there was no way I was going to tell Charlie that Sam was a wolf. Dad, is it a good idea to date a wolf after I've dated a vampire? Yeah right.

Charlie looks confused. "Why? Did he hurt you?"

"What? No! Of course not. I'm just thinking maybe I should be by myself for a bit."

"I think that's a good idea."

I roll my eyes. "Of course you do, any father wants his daughter to stay single."

"Hey, I like Sam. I'm just saying… you're only eighteen, Bella. You don't have to have it all figured out. You're allowed to take your time. Go to college, be single. Maybe later down the track Sam might come back into your life."

He pats my arm awkwardly, but I toss his advice over in my head. "Thanks Dad." I say, feeling touched. "Is it all right if I pop out for a bit? I'll be home for dinner."

"Sure kid."

I drive fast to Sam's house, nervously taping on my steering wheel. I have no idea what I'm going to say to him, how I'm going to word my thoughts out loud. When he opens the door and I look at his face, my chest tightens and I feel as though I'm about to cry.

When he sees my face, he pulls me in for a hug. "Oh, Bella. I know what you are about to say."

We sit on his couch.

"How's your hand?" he asks.

I smile. "Healing, how's your mirror?"

"Err… not so lucky…," he stroked my hair. "I'm sorry I said those things to you."

I shrugged. "I'm sorry about your mirror."

To be honest I had completely forgotten about that fight. Sam being a wolf had definitely overshadowed everything.

"Sam, I'm so sorry." I began, tears already flowing. "I'm so confused right now. I'm about to go to college and I've barely had time to comprehend the whole wolf thing…. I just think its best if I'm by myself for a while, so I can figure out what it is that I want."

He wipes a tear from my cheek and gives me a sad smile. "I understand. It's not exactly a quality girl's look for, is it?"

I laughed hollowly, "Don't be crazy, you're a catch. Sam... I want to be with you, but I need to tie up my life. Does that make sense?"

There is a beat of silence. Then Sam suddenly grabs my hand and squeezes. "I'm going to miss you like crazy, Bella."

He walks me to his door and I hesitate on the threshold. Suddenly, I feel hands wrap around me, and I push myself against him, savouring the feeling.

"Sam..." I began slowly.

I turn and kiss him roughly and he kisses me back just as much. We are both desperate for each other. I was walking backwards until I felt my shoulders hit a wall. My open mouth gasped and Sam took the opportunity to slip in his tongue. He pulled back and both of us panted, staring into our glazed over eyes. Sam leaned down, his fingers playing with my hair, "Can you stay a little longer?"

My mind was going sluggish as he hands ran along my sides, "Yes," I breath out.

At first it was a haze- deep kisses and desperate hands groping each other, his teeth grazing against my neck. Suddenly I was being pushed into his bedroom and onto his bed. Sam pressed himself against me and kisses me senseless- his shirt was completely unbuttoned and my dress was hiked up, my legs around his waist. I heard his zipper going down. I moan shamelessly into his mouth as he pushes my legs further apart, setting himself between them. My dress came off easily and Sam was pleasantly surprised that I wasn't wearing a bra. Sam dove in to take a nipple in his mouth and I gasp, closing my eyes as his tongue moved. Without warning, his fingers slipped into my underwear and began to tease.

He holds onto both my hips as he licks a trail down my bare stomach, his fingers tugging if my underwear. He places both of my legs over his shoulders. Taking his time, he pressed his tongue flat against me and licked up, making me jerk violently at the contact. He moved at a slow pace, driving me crazy, making me grip the sheets.

His lips were suddenly gone and I could feel a finger slowly push into the entrance, than another. He curled them up, hitting the roof, and my back arches towards his movements. He leaned down to lick me at the same time and it pushes me over the edge. As I came he trailed kisses up my stomach and up my neck to my face.

I hook a leg around his waist and flip him on his back, pinning his wrists either side of his head. I slowly unbuttons his pants and he springs free.

Straddling him, I reach below and aligned with Sam. I slowly slide down and let out a loud moan.

"Bella," he says, running his hands up my thighs.

I rock my hips forward, relishing in the feeling. Sam holds onto me with a grip so tight, as though I was about to fly away. He helped bring me up and slam back down, hitting me just at the right angle to make me cry out louder.

"Kiss me."

His request was barely heard over my moans, but I lean down and kiss him. Everything slows down as his fingers trailed up my back. His touches are gentle, and he presses kisses down my face, over my cheekbones and eyelids. He stops and looks at me, cupping my face delicately, and he whispers, "I love you, Bella Swan."

I draw back slightly, my heart skipping a beat.

Without a warning, Sam locks his arms around my waist and flips me on my back, thrusting into me hard, knocking the wind out of my lungs.

There was an overwhelming pleasure that rushed through my body as he continued to thrust into me, making me lightheaded. "Sam… don't stop," I manage to get out.

There was a crashing noise.

"Oh my god, the headboard broke!" I cry out.

It was down on the floor between the wall and the bed, and Sam and I laugh.

"I have nothing to hold onto now," I say.

"Hold on to me," Sam replied, offering me his arms.

* * *

Jessica sees my red eyes and sighs, giving me a hug, but thankfully says nothing. While I had been crying because I had just said goodbye to Charlie, I couldn't say all the tears were all for him. I make Jessica drive us, feeling too nervous and emotionally drained to concentrate. We are barely driving for five minutes before she says, "Are you sure you made the right decision with Sam?"

I nod once, swallowing hard. "Yeah… I mean, its only for now. I might end up with him again in couple of years, after college."

Jessica shakes her head and sighs. "Or you could just be with him now if you really want to. Save yourself the emotional trauma."

Deep down, I wasn't sure at all abut my decision last night. But my mind could only focus on college for now, otherwise I would break down into a mess. Leaving Sam's house last night was physically painful to do, as though I had left a part of me behind.

"Well," Jessica says. "The two of us are both leaving Forks as single ladies!"

She honks the horn and laughs, but I can only manage a small smile.

We pass the reservation and an idea springs to my mind.

"I need to do something quickly."

Jessica slows down out front of Sam's house and I spot him, his back towards me as he talks to Jared and Embry. The two of the boys gesture to me and Sam spins around, locking eyes with me.

"Sam!" I call out the window. "You still owe me a cliff dive!"

He blinks, momentarily confused, but then he laughs, remembering. "You'll just have to come back then!" he calls back as Jessica begins to pull away. He lifts a hand to wave.

I stick half my body out the window as we leave, my heart pumping, and scream as loudly as I can, 'I love you, Sam Uley!"

His face splits into a grin, and I wave to him, feeling almost certain that one day I will make my way back to him.


	11. Bittersweet Reunion

I rolled down the window with one hand and steered with the other, inhaling the smell of the reservation. It brings a smile to my lips. When I had first moved to Forks, I had thought of it as a dreary, rainy prison, but now it felt good to be here, it felt good to be _home_. I had only been back for a couple of hours- dumping my suitcase at with Charlie- before I jumped in my car to head towards Sam's. I turn right down the street, and there his house was.

I nearly threw up on his doorstep waiting for him to answer the door.

"Bella!"

I blink in surprise, "Kim!"

Kim embraced me with great physical feeling and I had to catch my breath. "Jeez, Kim," I laugh, pulling away. "I need to breath, you know."

Kim smiled, looking me up and down, "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you here so soon! Is your semester already over?"

I shook my head. "No, no, I'm only a few months in. But it's my birthday this weekend and Charlie thinks turning 19 is an important age."

"Well, come on in!"

"Oh, I can't. I actually was looking for Sam… is he here?"

"Oh, no, he's probably over on Sunset Street, he's working on a house there, it's about five minutes away."

"What are you doing here, Kim?" I ask curiously.

"Jared and I have been living here for a few weeks with Sam- our house has water damage the third time this bloody month."

I stay and chat for a few moments before taking off, feeling on edge and yearning to see Sam. I head towards where Kim had directed me, straight through the small town and down a road into Sunset street. All the houses I drove past had old, gorgeous houses, and in the middle of the street I spot Sam's car. My heart flips.

"Here we go," I breathe out, slowly getting out of the car.

The house had a white picket fence and the lawn was long and flat to the ground. The woods near the house towered over the house and I could still smell the beach in the distance. I walked up the path and up the stairs to the porch. There was a swing on the porch and on the swing was a blanket that looked as though it had just been used.

I knocked tentatively on the door. When there was no immediate answer, I turned, my stomach flipping over, rethinking my actions. I wonder briefly what he would be like. Would he be happy, or mad to see me?

But then I heard footsteps, and the large door opened, and there was Sam, blinking at me.

"Bella," he said inaudibly. I lose my breath momentarily when I meet his dark eyes.

Every memory I had of him over the last few months had done him no justice, I think numbly.

"Hi," I breathed out, unsure what to do next. Should I shake his hand, or kiss him on the cheek? But he stepped forward and swept me up in his arms, and I sink into the familiarity of it, into his scent. He pulls away and smiles down at me, "Its good to see you," he says in his deep voice. "Come in."

He leads me through the large house- which was completely empty of furniture and smelled like fresh paint. "So… are you fixing this place up for someone?"

"Oh, uh…. Sort of," he calls back as we enter the kitchen- surrounded by windows with a view of the woods. "Sorry, but the only thing I can offer you is water. No fridge yet."

"Its okay, I'm good." We both lean against the island, so close we were nearly touching, and I fiddle with my hands nervously. I had never been this nervous around anyone before.

"I like your hair this length;" Sam says after a while, and he attentively brushed it with his fingers.

I smile and unconsciously lean towards him, not realising how much I missed him until then. Then I gulped. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"For what?"

"For not calling."

Sam waved me off. "Don't worry about it. You're here now. How about we go sit out at the back? It's beautiful in the early evening,"

Sam was right, it was beautiful. The huge yard faced the west and the sunset glowed between the trees. We both sat on the grass close to each other and I saw a neat row of vibrant flowers poking out around the house. It smelled fresh outside. We did not speak for a while and I could hear the birds celebrating sundown.

"I missed you a lot Sam."

He looks over at me and my heart flips. I wanted so desperately to kiss him, to touch him again. The last three months had been so hard staying away from him, but I realised now I wouldn't be able to any longer.

* * *

Sam noticed there was not a gram of make up on Bella's face, but she seemed to be glowing. Her hair was a little short, now just under her shoulders, and the colour of tree trunks. She wore a blue sun dress and her face was tilted towards the sky, and he could see a small splattering of freckles over her nose.

"I missed you too," he said. "How long are you down for?"

"Just a week… Charlie's throwing me a birthday barbeque tomorrow if you want to come. But… I actually came to see you."

Sam smiled, his heart thumping, feeling light. "Happy Birthday. How's college?" he asks.

She shrugs. "Its okay, I don't really have an opinion of it quite yet, it's only been like, three months." Oh yes, he knew it had been three months because he had been counting, pathetically. "So, um, what are you doing with this house?"

"Oh, its mine."

Bella whirled around. "Wait… you own this house?"

"Yeah, I brought it a while ago and I've been fixing it up. You should have seen it before, it was falling apart. It should be all done at the end of the year, hopefully. I'm selling the place I have now."

"Wow, that's amazing Sam. This is a great house." She bites her lip and looks away. "What else is new? Have you been seeing anyone?"

"No… have you been seeing anyone?"

She grins. "No."

Relief flooded him. "I'm glad."

Sam leans over towards her, so close he could feel her breath on his face. She leans towards him, and they nearly kissed, but then suddenly she pulls away, looking nervous.

"Sorry," Sam frowned, realising her being single didn't mean anything. They hadn't talked about the whole wolf thing and he wasn't sure if Bella wanted to get back together, he had only hoped.

"No, I want to," Bella says weakly, "Its's just… there's a reason I came to see you, Sam."

She looks up at him through her lashes, looking incredibly nervous. She looked paler than usual, and kept glancing down at her hands, avoiding his eye.

"Bella, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Sam had not spoken for a full three minutes. I watched him from my spot, my heart thumping. I had finally told him and I realised that telling him was not what I should have worried about- his reaction was. Right now, he was a goddamn statue.

"The baby… it's yours," I elaborate nervously, the silence unnerving. "I'm just over three months. The doctor I saw in Seattle told me, she gave me an ultrasound too, but that's back at Charlie's. I can show it to you later if you'd like."

Still no answer.

"I only found out a week ago… I mean, I've missed my period a few times and I know that's an obvious sign, but I've always been irregular, so I thought nothing of it, but then I started throwing up every morning, and gaining weight, so I took a test- and, well, surprise."

Sam stares at me, his face giving nothing away.

"I was planning to come and see you once the semester was over anyway, I missed you so much but well, this happened so I came sooner. I didn't think you would appreciate it if I rocked up, about to give birth on your doorstep." He did not laugh at the attempt in humour. "Sam, say something," I go to grab his hand, but he stands up suddenly.

He crosses his arms over his wide chest and begins to pace on the grass in front of me. "I don't understand, we were always careful when we had sex."

"Contraception isn't always effective," I tell him gently. "But, that last night that I saw you, when we were… saying goodbye, I think we got a bit carried away and forgot."

He stops mid-pace when I tell him this, as if running through the night over in his mind. "Shit," he mutters.

I stand up. "Look, Sam, that's not really the issue here."

He whirls around to look at me, nearly making me fall backwards. "Are you going to get rid of it?"

I frown. "Do you want me to?"

"I… I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Telling you was as far as I planned." I bit my lip. "I mean… every time I've thought about it, I want to keep it. It's up to you to be as involved as you want."

"You're sure its mine?"

I take a step back from him at the harsh words, not expecting them. "Sam. You are the only man I've been with."

"You sure about that?"

He stares at me hard. My fists ball up on my sides, but I force myself to calm down. "Since you are clearly in shock right now, I'm going ignore that comment Sam Uley." I close my eyes. "You are the only man I have had sex with. After I left, you were all I thought about, how could I be with someone else after you?"

He looks at me coldly. "Did you only come back here because I knocked you up?" I let out and gasp and shove him and he barely moves, instead he catches my hands in his warm ones and pulls me towards him, staring into my eyes. "Did you?"

"You're a jerk," I say, my voice cracking. "I meant it when I said I loved you. Maybe you didn't, maybe you only said it because you thought it was the last time you would see me, but I meant it."

He lets go of me. I turn and began to walk back inside the house, feeling tears sting at the back of my eyes. I don't know what I expected when I told him, but it definitely wasn't being accused of these things.

"Bella," Sam calls out, his voice desperate. "come on, you've just told me something huge… you… you have to give me some time to process this!"

I look at him over my shoulder. He was completely silhouetted now the sun was down, and I couldn't see his face. "You can have time, Sam. I'm here for the rest of the week, so come see me when you're ready. If you are ever ready."

He does not stop me when I leave.


	12. Suprises

"Sam, its Bella. Just calling to see if you were coming to the barbeque tonight. I would really like to see you… to talk… I don't want to leave town with things like this between us. Call me."

I hung up the phone and sighed, a dull ache in my chest.

"Trouble in paradise?" I let out a gasp and nearly fall out of my chair. Kim smiles at me guilty from my bedroom door. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Your dad let me in."

"Its okay… what are you doing here?"

"I just came by to ask when the barbeque starts."

"Oh, around 7.30."

She nodded and took a few hesitant steps into the room, looking around. "I also came to be nosey." She confesses. "Sam was a bit on edge when he came home last night. Are you okay?"

"Oh… yeah," I bit my lip. "I don't know. We kind of got into a fight last night."

"Did you want to talk about it?"

Oh, I did. Badly. But there was no way I was going around to talk about my pregnancy when Sam wasn't even talking to me. I word what I say carefully to Kim. "I don't know… when I went to see Sam, it didn't go as I thought it would."

Kim sits on the bed, giving me her full attention. "What do you mean?"

"He just didn't seem to be….I don't know… as interested in me as I thought. When I saw him yesterday be didn't believe it when I said I loved him. He got kind of mad." Kim bit her lip while I was talking, looking more and more anxious as I went on. She looked as though she was in pain, words about to burst from her lips. "What?"

"Okay, Bella, I'm going to be honest with you," she rushed out. "But Sam doesn't know how you actually feel, you need to tell him."

"What? I did tell him! I told him I loved him before I left!"

"Yeah. Out of a car window. And then you didn't contact him for three months." I throw her a confused look. "Jared tells me everything."

"He could have called me," I say like a child, but I know it a stupid. I was the one who broke things off, of course he wouldn't have called. I imagine him, by himself after I left, and guilt stabs me.

Kim smiled at me. "I'm just saying he probably doesn't know where he stands with you Bella. Its understandable, both of you have a bad dating history, but Sam… you just need to make him see that you mean it."

I lean back in my chair as though I've been hit in the face. "You're right," I say slowly. "Sorry, I have to go, I have to go find him."

"He's at the new house!" Kim calls after me as I rush out the room.

* * *

Sam was painting the walls a creamy colour in the kitchen, his back towards me, shirtless. When I entered the room, his muscles tensed, his wolf senses kicking in. "Bella, what are you doing here?" he asks, not turning around.

"I came to see if you were coming tonight," I say, sounding weak to my own ears. "You haven't returned my calls, so…" I step closer into the kitchen, closer to him, and his muscles tighten, but he still does not turn to look at me. "I wanted to talk again. I need to tell you something."

"Let me guess, you're carrying twins?"

"No… Sam, could you please look at me?" I placed my hand on his back.

He turns this time, but he moved away from me, his face unreadable. "What is it? What do you want from me?"

"I want you, Sam." I go to touch him, but he backs away.

"Yes, you've said that before Bella, and it was always about sex. You don't want me, you just want a certain part of me."

I shake my head, "That isn't true." I open my arms. "Sam Uley, I love you, I'm completely in love with all of you." Sam backed away from me, a small chocked sound that sounded like a laugh bursting between his lips. I came after him; but then stopped near the kitchen island. "Sam, don't back away from me. Please."

Sam stood there against the kitchen wall, face to face, eyes on me. "You love me?"

"Yes," I say quietly, but firmly.

"I don't believe you, Isabella Swan. You say this now, but then you'll go off to college and not contact me. It feels as though the only reason you have come back to me is because you are scared. But you don't want me, Bella, you want security." He takes a deep breath, as though he was in pain. "I will be there if you decide to have this baby, but I refused to be with someone whose heart isn't interested."

I step towards him, but he raises his hand up, warning me to not come closer. I stop."Sam, I've always loved you. There were things that just clouded it from me. I always thought I would never love anyone after Edward but…" I sighed. "I'm not going to lie, I loved him. But Sam… if I imagine a life without you I feel… I feel hopeless. I feel lonely. I want you, I love you."

He watches me carefully, still far away, backed up against the wall while I stood at the island. He stares at me for a long time and then slowly he says, "I don't know what to do with this…"

"There's nothing I want but you. When you told me you loved me the night I left, I turned away from you because I was scared. Well, I'm here now. I'm not turning away." A thought suddenly darkened my mind. "Unless… you really didn't mean it, you don't want this, you don't want me. You don't want…" my voice fails me, but we both know what I mean. My hand falls to my stomach.

Sam's legs were starting to tremble. He moved to the island and stood in front of me and he brought his warm hands up to cup my face. "I'll always want you."

I grasp onto him as though he was going to take off at any moment. "Then stay with me." Feeling brave, I press my lips lightly to his, my body coming alive at the contact. He does not pull away from me. I kiss him harder.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he whispers into my face. "You're killing me."

"I love you," I say. "I love you, Sam Uley, I love you. Don't you love me anymore? Am I too late?"

He pauses. "No, you aren't."

My heart soars at the words.

"Err… sorry to interrupt," says a voice.

Sam and I jumped apart at the voice. Standing just at the doorway was Embry, his face flushed at finding Sam and I so close to each other. I find myself, for once, not embarrassed, but slightly annoyed at the interruption. I had half a mind to go punch him, until I spot another person behind him, peering curiously over his shoulder.

Leah Clearwater.

"What is it?" Sam asks, irritated.

Embry clears his throat. "Just here to update. No vamps on sight. And still no red headed one."

The boys exchange words, but my eyes are locked on Leah. What was she doing here? She made eye contact with me, and to my shock, she shoots me a small smile. Embry nods once to Sam and leaves, Leah following him.

"You're still looking for Victoria." I say, not wanting to ask the obvious question.

He nods. "Yeah, but no sign of her." He pauses. "Leah phased a month after you left. Her brother Seth did, too."

"Wow, I didn't realise females could."

"Neither did we."

My mind is already off Leah, more pressing matters flooding it. I had no idea where I stood with Sam, but I had made my point and I had told him how I really felt. All I could hope for was that he wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him.

The sky was already beginning to darken. I glance down at my watch. 6.30pm. "Well… I better head back before Charlie gets home and the barbeque starts. I promised I'd help set up."

"I'll come with you," he says, picking up a shirt that was lying on the floor. I don't protest, thrilled to be close to him. When we sit in the car, my hands grip the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles go bone white. I can feel Sam's eyes on me the entire drive.

"I'm sorry I accused you of sleeping with others," Sam says when we pull up to my house.

I shrug my shoulders. "Let's forget about it. Right now... if you want...we can start over. Fresh slate. You, me… and the baby. Gosh, it's still weird to say it."

He smiles at me, his hand coming to rest on my stomach. "Weird," he agreed. "But I can't say I don't like it." He grabs my hand and brings it to his lips. "Okay, we'll start over."

My body floods with relief and my heart bursts- he still wanted to be with me. "Come in, we can talk some more."

We walk up to my front door, my house completely darkened. Good, no one was home yet, which meant Sam and I could talk before people started to arrive. I grab my key.

"Bella," Sam says behind me, his voice wary.

He stood on the steps, looking up at me, a funny look on his face.

"Yeah?" I say, opening the front door.

"I love you." He says, his deep voice strong. "I've been in love with you from the moment I found you in the woods. I've been in love with you since you kicked my ass at beer pong. I've been in love with you since that first night in the car, the first time we touched each other. I've loved you when you sat with me at the bonfire and I've loved you even when you were gone, and I'll love you until the day I die."

"Sam-"

"Marry me."

I nearly fall over through the threshold, the breath knocked out of my lungs. "What did you just say?"

He walks up the stairs and comes to a stop in front of me, his eyes never leaving mine. "Marry me."

I let out a strangled laugh. "You aren't serious."

"Deadly serious."

I turn away from him and walk into the house, down the dark corridor. "Sam, be serious."

"I am," he protests, following me into the dark house. "You said imagining a life without me was hopeless. Well, when I imagine my life, you are always in it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me."

"Because I'm pregnant?"

"No," he says softly, stepping towards me. "Because we love each other."

My heart thumps so loudly I know Sam can hear it.

The lights suddenly come on, blinding me. Sam's hands are on my shoulders, his dark eyes boring into my face. We both jump slightly at the sudden light, and I look around, my eyes landing on a group of people huddled in the lounge room. Kim, Jared, Jacob, Billy- Jessica and Angela were here too!

Then my eyes land on my father, who looked as though he was about to pop a vein. My mother, who I hadn't seen for a year, stands just behind him, her hand to her throat.

"Surprise!" Jessica says half-heartedly.


	13. Edward's Interlude

**Edward's P.O.V**

Don't do it.

Don't do it.

I chime the words over in my mind, but it had no effect. The words thud dully in my dead mind, bouncing around uselessly as I stare down at my phone, looking at Facebook. Once, I would have felt silly, resorting to such methods, but I had no room to feel anything but misery. And longing. Longing to see her again, even if it was just a picture.

So I type her name in and click on her profile.

A bolt of lightning hits my chest as her smiling face appears on the screen.

Against my better judgement, I go into her photos, thirsty for more.

A photo of her and Jessica, dressed up, a caption reading: _Party night_. I wonder briefly how they had become friends, remembering Bella could barely stand being around her. Her top is cut low, to my shock. Another photo of the same night, she is dancing a top of a table, a drink in her hand. Since when had my Bella gone to parties and drank alcohol?

A photo of her sitting around a fire with people I did not know.

A graduation photo with Jessica and Angela- how long had it been since I had left Forks? Was Bella even in Forks anymore?

Then a photo that makes me pause. Its graduation night and Bella is with a man I do not recognise. They are under fairy lights on the edge of the woods, wrapped in each others arms. Jealous runs through me like venom as I assess his loving gaze.

The man is in the next photo. A tall, dark man, he had his arms wrapped around her, and she is laughing. A feral growl erupts from my chest. Who was this man and why was he touching her so intimately?

I go back to her profile, trying to find more information, but nothing had been posted for months.

Stop.

Stop this.

You promised to stay out of her life.

I throw the phone across the room, smashing it into pieces.


	14. The Call

"Hello?"

"It's me," Charlie said. "Don't hang up."

I knew it had been a bad idea to answer without looking at the caller ID.

"Dad, I can't talk right now," I said, making my voice turn to steel in preparation for another fight, like I had been doing for what seemed like forever.

"You always say that," he replied. "Please. Bells. I miss you."

And there it was. That tiniest twinge, like that tickle in your throat right before the tears begin. It was amazing to me that he could always find my tender spot, like he had built it into me somehow, even after all the fight we've had.

"I miss you too, I just don't feel like having another fight. I can't take the stress of it, neither can the baby."

"Well, we won't have to if you just talk to me."

I sigh audibly, trying not to let any frustration seep into my voice. The back of my eyes were beginning to burn against my will. When I speak I sound like a small child. "Dad, I'm done talking. Really. I am. I'm in my last month of pregnancy and this baby is coming whether you like it or not. You're going to be a grandfather. And I'm still living with Sam, whether you like it or not. And we aren't getting married anytime soon."

He exhaled loudly, the sound like a wave breaking into my ear. This was the bottom line, the main issue we always came back to. My father thought he knew what was best for me in my life, what decisions I should be making. According to him, I had made too many wrong ones lately.

"I've accepted that," he grumbled. "I was calling to see if we could meet tonight for dinner. I'd like to… have a conversation. No fighting. I promise."

I pause. "We can do dinner," I say cautiously. "You can come buy the house."

"Good, I'll drive straight down from Alaska then."

"Dad, what on earth are you doing in Alaska?" I say into the phone.

"A man from Forks died in an accident, I'm just here to ID the body and close the investigation."

"Oh. Well. Drive safely."

"I will." I hear his hesitation on the phone, then, "I love you."

I nearly drop the phone. Instead, I manage to whisper. "Love you too."

I hang up the phone and sigh. It made me anxious that Charlie was coming over for dinner- our relationship over the past few months had definitely become strained, so bad to the point that we rarely saw each other in person without getting into an argument. Last time he had come to the house it had not ended well, as I had screamed at him to get the hell out if he wasn't going to be supportive. Sam tired his best to act as a buffer between us, and he unfortunately got the brunt of it. I sigh and think about the first fight me and Charlie had about the pregnancy.

* * *

 _Six months ago_

Out of breath, I rushed into the kitchen with little hope of being followed. Look at this place, I think, and immediately some guy ran out of the hallway, spilling beer on himself. I back away with distaste; he got up halfway to apologize, saw me, and smiled. "Bella!" he called, ambling up and grabbing me. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks," I say, trying to shake off his arm.

"I'm not letting you go till you dance with me. We've all been waiting for you!"

"Err…. Maybe later."

The drunk man stumbled out the kitchen and outside to where the party was and past a surprised Jessica, who was watching me from the doorway.

"Who was that?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Who the hell knows? Never talked to him before in my life. I think he works with Dad at the station."

It had been exactly twenty seven minutes since I had announced my pregnancy unintentionally to half the town of forks. I had hidden away in the kitchen like a coward as Jessica used her people skills to usher people in the backyard to begin the barbeque. I had exchanged brief words to my parents that went by in a blur before managing to slip away.

Jessica, holding a very large wine glass, grabs my arm as she comes closer.

"So, what did they say?" she hisses.

"Well… my Dad didn't say anything. He kind of just sat there. And Mum bombarded me with lots of questions… was I keeping it, how long have I known, are we getting married…" the questions still overwhelming me, I grabbed Jess's glass and take a sip. Then immediately I spit it back in. "Oh, shit."

Jessica takes the glass. "You won't be having any of this for a long time, mummy."

I give her a look. "Please don't call me that."

She shakes her head. "I still can't believe it! You were the last person I ever thought would have children and get married so young."

"Just having children, not getting married," I point out.

"Yet," she smirks.

"Bella."

Sam appears in the room, looking as though he had aged years in the last half hour. He hovers near the doorway, unsure.

"Well… I'll let you two talk," Jessica says, rushing from the room and out to the party.

It's silent as he walks to lean against the counter beside me. My head rests on his shoulder and I close my eyes briefly, taking a deep breath.

"Are you all right?" he murmurs into my hair.

I nod once.

"So," Sam begins. "You're Dad hasn't threatened me with his gun just yet."

I don't laugh. "You knew there were people here."

'Hm?"

I pull away from him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh. Don't be coy. You have super wolf senses, Jacob's told me all about it. You totally knew people were here when you were… proposing."

"I did," he admitted, unashamed. "I thought it would be harder to say no if you were surrounded by people. I guess that was pretty stupid logic. I didn't expect it to go the way it did."

"Jesus, Sam, how did you think it was going to go?" I say, but the anger isn't in my voice. Instead I'm too tired to get upset, wanting to save my energy for the craziness that was certain to come.

He took a hold of my hand, and I instinctively lean towards him for comfort. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk about marriage." I say. "We've just gotten our shit together, I don't want to rush things and make it complicated."

He takes me by the shoulder, turning me to him, levelling me with his dark eyes. "Darling, we are going to have a baby. I think we've rushed a couple years ahead already."

This time I do laugh, and he leans down to kiss me. At least, in this moment, the chaos was silent.

It's only brief though, the moment interrupted by the back door slamming open. Jessica, followed closely by Jacob, comes flying in like a headless chicken.

"Your mum is coming," she warns, pushing me and Sam apart.

Jacob comes up to me with a big grin and hugs me. "Happy Birthday, Bella!"

"Thanks, Jake,"

He pulls away and glances down at my tummy. "And I guess… congratulations?"

I smile. He was the first one to congratulate me. I thank him, seeing my mother walk into the room over his shoulder.

Renée, while questioning me, had not been angry, which surprised me. Even now as she walked in she was considerably calm. I half expected her to at least burst into tears, wailing about how I ruined my life.

Renée came near me and ran her hand over my hair. "I like your hair this length."

"I'm sorry you found out like that," I blurt out.

She shakes her head. "Yes, well, hearing that was a bit of a shock. But I trust you, honey. You've always been the responsible one out of the two of us."

"Well, not lately," I mumble. "How's Dad?"

"Your father," a voice says. "Is debating whether or not to start shooting."

Charlie stands just behind Renée, his face already turning purple, a beer in his hand. At the counter, Sam stiffens, even though his wolf sense would aid him with a gun shot wound, it would be kind of difficult to explain. Next to him, Jessica sips on a new glass of wine, her eyes taking in the drama. Jacob doesn't leave either, his curious eyes assessing the room.

"Dad, don't be like that."

"Bella, I am your father and I can behave how I want!"

Renée rolls her eyes. "Have you been drinking Charlie?"

He looks at her. "A little, I have to if I'm going to process this nightmare."

"Dad," I say, hurt.

"Have you even thought about what you are doing?" He is suddenly shouting. "Raising a child on your own isn't fun and games. You're going to have to become a college drop out."

"No I don't, I'll just have to defer for a year. I'll still get my degree, it'll just be slower. And I won't be alone. I have Sam." I reach behind me, grasping for his warm hand, but Sam instead puts his arm around my shoulders.

"You do have me," he confirms.

Charlie spluttered. "Okay. Fine. Then you're going to have to get married."

I roll my eyes. "We don't have to do anything."

"Bella! If you are having this child, you are getting married!"

"He thinks it's a good idea," Sam mutters, but I elbow him in the ribs.

"Dad, I'm not getting married." I say, my voice strong. "I'm going to have this baby and we are going to raise it together. But that's it. I'll get married when I want to get married."

"You're going to ruin your life!" he bursts out. "Having a child at this age, you're going to regret it!"

My heart skips a beat. "You had me when you and Renée were nineteen. Do you regret me?"

Sam squeezes my shoulders in comfort and Jessica nearly chokes on her wine. Next to her, Jacob thumps her on the back.

"I-" his voice falters and he looks at me, his eyes glazed over. "Bells, no, of course not."

"Well… I'm having this child. With or without your support."

* * *

My mother, to my shock, had been able to jump on board that night. After the party, she had stay a week to support me and try, though failing, to get Charlie to come around .We spoke on the phone everyday, and she promised to fly in next week for the birth.

"Who is calling so early?"

I look over at Sam, traces of sleep still on his face as he comes to sit next to me on the porch swing. The sky was beginning to lighten up, the sun poking out of the horizon. Sam leans over and kisses me, then my stomach, which was so big that I hadn't seen my own toes for a long time.

"Charlie. He's… uh, coming over for dinner tonight."

Sam looks at me, but he doesn't say anything. But his eyes ask the question, is that the best idea?

"I know," I answer. "But he's reaching out, so I have to try. It would be nice to solve this before the baby comes, you know. This baby need a granddad."

"Of course, you're just always so upset after he comes around," Sam sighs. But he drops the subject. "What are you doing out here? It's cold." I give him a look. "Well, maybe not cold for me, but cold for you."

"Well, my space heater is here now," I curl up beside him and it doesn't take him long to wrap his arms around me. "And besides, this is my favourite place in the house."

"Mm? Why's that?"

"You know why."

"Ah," he says, laughter in his voice. "Right."

"Yes," I sighed.

"But it was awful," he continued. "Do you remember we had a huge fight about something?"

"It was about my car."

"Right. You said you were going to run me over with it."

"Yeah, well you threatened to get rid of it."

He laughs and kisses my neck. "Right, okay. How could I forget that night?" he shakes his head. "Mrs Carter next door caught us, right here on the porch swing. I still can't look her in the eye."

"She's just jealous cause she doesn't get any from her husband." We both laugh. "We spent the whole night out here, remember? Talking about baby names…"

"I still think Thor."

"No!" I say, appalled.

He holds his hands up in surrender. "All right, I'm off to patrol. Do you need anything?"

I shake my head. "I'm meeting Jessica for breakfast in an hour, she got in last night."

"Okay, well I'll see you at dinner."

"Ooo, can you pick up some thai food? I can't be bothered cooking."

He smiles and leans down to kiss me. "I can. See you soon."

"I love you!" I call out.

"Love you too! Oh," he looks back at me, his grin making my heart flutter. "And I have a surprised for you later."

* * *

"Where did all these chocolates come from?" I ask Jessica later that day. We had just been out to lunch and were currently sitting in my kitchen when Jessica opened her suitcase and dumped several boxes of candy on the counter.

"Where do you think? I'm giving them to you since your pregnant and all."

I pick a box up. "Thanks, but I don't really feel like getting diabetes at the moment. Are all these from your secret admirers?"

Jessica sighs, flipping her hair back. "Yep. The week before that my dorm room was flooded with flowers."

"Jeez, what are you going to bring back next time? Diamonds?"

She gives me an amused smirk over the coffee I made her. "Now, that I would enjoy."

I grin, playfully tapping her shoulder. "Jeez, Jess, look at you. College boys aren't good enough?"

"After Mike I've become picky. I have high standards."

I smirk, but secretly I was glad that my friend had become so tough.

On the counter, my phone rings and Charlie's name flashes. I frown and ignore it. Jessica gives me a raised eyebrow. "Has your relationship gotten worse since the last time I was here?"

I shrug. "Still the same. He is coming for dinner tonight. I don't want to pick up in case he is calling to cancel on me."

"He'll be here," Jessica promises. "You and your Dad will be fine."

"I don't know if we will be."

Jessica sets her mug aside and looks at me. "Why?"

"Things have been tense for so long. I just don't know if we will be the same."

"Bella, he is your father. While he's been tough to handle lately, he loves you."

"I know."

"Is your mother coming down?"

"Next week."

"Hm. What about Sam's parents, can they help out a bit with the baby?"

I shake my head sadly. "I don't think they are around anymore. Whenever I ask Sam about them, he just gets this really sad look on his face, so I stopped trying."

We move on to another subject thankfully, talking about light things as the sun slowly began to set, like baby names. When I tell her about the name Thor, she nearly spits out her coffee out to laugh. She tells me a bit about college, and Angela- they had caught up last week.

"Honey, I'm home!" a deep voice calls out as I'm pouring Jessica her third cup of coffee.

I frown and glance up as Jacob strolls in, shirtless as usual, grinning. He takes a few strides towards me and plants a kiss a bit to close to my lips. Sam, right behind him, smacks him in the head.

"Get your own girlfriend, idiot."

Jacob sighs. "Maybe when I graduate."

Jacob sees Jessica and shots her a grin. Jessica blinks back surprised, her mind trying to place him. I vaguely remember at my birthday barbeque that Jacob had flirted endlessly with Jess. Subtly, I pinch Jacob, warning him to back off.

Sam dumps a few plastic bags on the counter, and my nostrils flare as the scent. I clap my hands together. "Oh, yes, you brought Thai!"

"I said I would," Sam grins, kissing my temple, and then my belly. "Before your father comes, I want to show you your surprise."

I look at him. "You are delaying a pregnant girl's meal? Do you want to die?"

"Come on, it's worth it I promise."

He takes my hand and begins to lead me upstairs. Behind me, I hear Jacob say to Jessica, "You come here often?"

I resisted the urge to throw something at him.

Sam puts one of his warm hands over my eyes, and I laugh as he warns me not to peek. I hear a door creak open and he gently leads me inside.

"Is this a new sex thing you want to try?"

He laughs, and takes his hand away.

I gasp.

The room had been freshly painted a buttercup yellow. To one side sat a new rocking chair along with a bookcase. By the window, a beautiful wooden crib sat and above it, stars had been pasted on the roof. I run a hand on its smooth surface, touched. "Did you make this crib?" I put a hand to my mouth, my eyes welling up.

"Sweetheart, don't cry, this is suppose to make you happy," he laughs, wrapping his arms around me. "I've been slowly putting it together, piece by piece, ever since you told me. Do you like it?"

"I love it," I promise. "I can't believe you did all this. You are going to be a great husband one day, you know that?"

He pauses and looks at me shocked. "Wait… husband?"

I don't answer, instead I let myself lean into him, breathing in his familiar smell- the aftershave, earthy scent.

"Bella," Sam says carefully. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

I grin. "I love you."

"I love you too, darling, but you need to explain what exactly you are say-"

"Bella," Jessica walks in, looking extremely annoyed as Jacob trails in after her, looking smug. "Phone for you."

Sam sighs audibly at the interruption. I take the phone from her, shooting Jacob a warning glance. His grin becomes even smugger as he walks further into the room. Jessica purposely walks to the other side of the room, avoiding his gaze. What had that idiot done to her?

"Yes?"

"Bella?"

My heart squeezed at the sound of that voice, a voice I hadn't heard for a long time. I feel the blood drain out of my face, my hand going clammy around the phone. "Carlisle?" Sam's eyes are on my face in a flash. "Why… Why are you calling me?"

His voice, like honey, is laced with something I can't place- a sense of formality. "I'm calling from the state hospital in Alaska. I'm afraid I have some bad news about your father."

Silence. I can tell Sam and Jacob are listening in on the conversation. Jessica looks at me in concern, taking in my pale face.

"Bella, are you there?"

"Yes."

"I'm really sorry."

Silence.

"Bella, your father had a heart attack. He didn't make it."


	15. Charlie

"Bella, what's happened?"

I hear Jessica speaking to me, I feel her hands grip my shoulders and I see her concern. But nothing reaches me- I don't feel anything. Sam talks on the phone to Carlisle, sparing me worried glances over his shoulder as he talked.

"My Dad is dead," I tell Jessica numbly.

At some point Jacob hauls me up from the ground- I didn't realise I had fallen. Suddenly I'm in the kitchen and there is a cup of tea in front of me. Jessica and Jacob are talking to me- what were they saying? Didn't they realise that anything they say didn't matter anymore?

"I think she is in shock," Jessica says.

"Of course she is, I'm in shock," Jacob replied. "God, I need to call my Dad and tell him his best friend..."

"Sam…" I say, my voice sounding foreign to my ears. "Where is he?"

They both look at me worriedly, as if I were going to explode any second.

"He's talking to Dr. Cullen sweetie," Jessica says.

"I'm here."

Sam. I reach out for him automatically, wanting his comfort. He wraps his large arms around me, kissing the top of my head. He exchanging words with Jessica and Jovan, that fall deaf on my ears.

"Sweetheart, I've been talking to Carlisle…" Sam bends downs to level with my gaze. "Maybe its for the best if I go up there to… sort it all out. You're too pregnant for such a trip and…"

I understood his meaning under the words- he would go and identify Charlie's remains so I wouldn't have too.

"It will only be for a day or two," he promised.

I nod again, thankful. Flying was defiantly not an option for me… and I didn't want to see Charlie. The idea made my eyes well up.

The next hour is a blur, with Sam hurriedly throwing a few things in a bag and Jessica and Jacob promising to stay at the house while he was gone. Sam gives me a big hug and kiss before leaving, and I retreat inside the house.

* * *

I sat in the baby's room for eight hours, on the rocking chair, staring out the window into the woods. I watched the sun go down and come back up, yet I was not tired. Jessica and Jacob would take turns during the night, coming in to ask if I needed anything.

"I need to call mum," I finally say to Jessica.

"I already have," she says. "She's getting on an early flight Thursday."

I nod and turn to look back out the window.

* * *

At noon, I realise I hadn't eaten. When I come down the stairs, I hear Jacob and Jessica speaking in low tones.

"She hasn't moved from that goddamn rocking chair," Jacob was saying.

"Don't worry, she'll come down," Jessica reassured, then hesitantly asked, "How are you?"

"Me? Fine. I wasn't the one who just lost my father."

"I know you and Charlie were close."

Silence.

I hear crying. Silently, I turn away from the scene and back to the rocking chair.

* * *

"Bella, how are you doing?"

"Fine. It's nice of you to call Ange, I know how busy you are with college."

"Who gives a shit about college, Bella? Your Dad just died."

"Yeah. He did."

"I'm coming down next week."

"No-"

"Stop. I'm coming down."

"Okay."

"God… Bella I'm so sorry."

"Yeah… thanks."

* * *

"Bella. Its Kim and Jared. We brought you some food."

I look away from the window, and Kim hands me freshly baked cookies. They are warm on my hands. I wonder briefly if Charlie had liked cookies. Jared lingers by the doorway. They both look overwhelmingly sad.

"Thanks, guys," I say.

"How are you holding up?" Jared asks.

I blink. "What day is it?"

"Wednesday."

Huh. I had been sitting here for two days. I glanced over at my mobile, which had multiple missed call from Sam, my mother and friends.

"What do you need?" Kim asks me.

What do I need, I echoed numbly in my head.

* * *

When Sam calls, I pick up.

"Bella," his voice is flooded with relief, 'Why haven't you been answering?"

"Sorry, I've been distracted."

Silence. "Jessica tells me you haven't moved from the rocking chair since I've left."

"I haven't."

"Why?"

"I just…. I don't really know what I'm suppose to do next."

"Get up," he says gently. "Go take a shower, eat and have some sleep. I'll be home tomorrow."

"You're home tomorrow," I repeat, relieved.

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Look after yourself, please."

"Is he…"

"Hm?"

"Has he been looked after?" I ask, and suddenly the tears overflow and I'm sobbing into the phone. I suddenly felt so tired, tired enough to crawl to the ground and sleep for days. I reach up and rub my eyes, taking a shuddering breath.

"Oh, Bella, honey," Sam says sadly into the phone, his voice tight. "He has been. I promise you. Everything has been taken care off."

"Okay," I sob. "I just needed to know that."

I cry, my voice ragged. He tells me to calm down. He tells me its going to be all right, and promises he'll be there with me soon.

* * *

After we hang up, I went into the bathroom and washed my face. I didn't hear the door open, but Jessica wraps her arms tightly around me, seeing my red eyes. "Oh, Bella, you're finally crying."

"Charlie was such a terrible eater before I came along," I began. "He used to eat so much take away. Then I left again, and he ate badly, and now he died of a heart attack."

"Stop. This isn't your fault."

"I caused him so much stress this year, too."

Jessica sighs and pulls away from me. "Come and eat something. You'll feel better on a full stomach."

* * *

I did eat, but I couldn't fall asleep. Instead I walked around the house. I walk into the bedroom and adjusted the sheets, I turned the air conditioner down, then walked downstairs, into the kitchen. I put dishes in the dishwasher. Then I go into the lounge room, back into the kitchen, back into the lounge room. I pace and pace, with my arms wrapped around myself.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Jacob asks, watching me on one of my passes to the living room.

"Nothing," I answer. "Go to bed."

"Are you sure?"

I stop my pacing and look at him. "Its's funny. I spent so long wishing the Cullens would come back, to hear their voice. Now I wished I had never meet them."

"Well, they are vampires," he muttered, cautiously glancing behind him. Probably making sure Jessica wasn't in ear shot.

"I can't believe Charlie is dead."

Jacob looks at me. "I know."

Jacob looks as though he wants to say something more. But wisely, he kisses my cheek and squeezes my shoulder, and then goes upstairs.

God, the pain! I felt as though someone had stabbed me through with a sword in my stomach. I run my hands over my large belly. Could grief turn into physical pain, I wondered.

* * *

At nine thirty in the morning, while I was making breakfast, my water broke. At first I felt wetness and thought, my god, did I just pee? I look down and confirmed that yes, I was wet- there water all over my pants and the floor where I was standing.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

I look over my shoulder at Jacob, who could tell something was off, but he couldn't quite place it. Jared was just behind him, both fresh off a early morning patrol.

"I think I'm having a baby," I say.

Jacob straightened suddenly as though he had been hit, his eyes wide, "What? Now? But aren't you due-?"

"Next week, yes. Could you please go get Jessica?" I ask as calmly as I can.

Jacob tore upstairs. Jared stalked over to me, a hand on my back. "What do you need?"

What do I need?

"Could you call Sam for me? He said he was on his way back, I need to know how far away he is."

Jared nodded, and took direction like a soldier, whipping out his phone. I look at the clock anxiously, realising it wouldn't be long until my mother's plane landed and there was no way I was going to be able to pick her up. "Someone needs to pick Renée up at the airport."

"We'll take care of it," Jacob says as he comes back down, Jessica rushing in with him.

"Bella, how long have you been having contractions?" she asked.

"A few hours," I admitted. She gives me a dirty look. "I didn't think it was anything."

It was true, I had assumed my grief had taken on a physical form last night, sitting in the pit of my belly and chest.

"We have to get you to the hospital," Jessica says, looking deathly white.

Jacob runs out the room, "I'll get my truck!"

"Jess, I don't think I'm making it to the hospital," I tell her as she takes me arm and leads me out the kitchen. Halfway through the lounge room, I feel a massive tightening, and I let out a cry, dropping to the floor on my back, breathing deeply. "Looks like the baby is going to be born here."

"Oh god," Jessica mutters. "Bella, why are you doing this to me? I don't know how to deliver a baby!"

My belly began to contract and I gripped the carpet beneath me. It became tighter, tighter and tighter, and then it would stop. When I opened my eyes, my hair felt wet.

"I've got the truck running- oh my god!" Jacob stops short when he sees us.

"Quick, get behind Bella and hold her hands!" Jessica orders, squatting in front of my legs, beginning to remove my pants.

"Sam isn't far away," Jared calls from the other room. "Should I tell him to meet at the hospital?"

"Ah, probably not man!" Jacob calls back as he positions himself behind me. "She's about to have the baby right now!"

" _What_?"

"Call an ambulance!" Jessica calls.

I could hear all this happening around me in a haze of drowsiness and pain. The tightness was constant now.

* * *

When Sam walked into his house, he expected chaos based on Jared's phone call.

 _Dude, Bella's is having the baby on your lounge room floor! You need to get here now!_

Sam had never ran so fast in his entire life. He had been in the next town over when he got the call, and had jumped out of his taxi, into his wolf form, and began to sprint, not caring if he had been spotted.

Instead, the house was deathly silent. His heart sunk at the stillness of the house, the undisturbed air. Making his feet move forward, his eyes picked up four strong heartbeats- and a small fifth one.

Bella was on their lounge room floor panting half naked, her back against Jacob, who had gone white. At her legs squatted Jessica, who looked as though she was about to throw up. And in her arms she held a baby.

A baby girl.

Jared, who had been behind him, clapped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations."

Jessica wordlessly handed him the girl, words falling off her lips.

"Sam, bring her here," Bella croaked, and he does, taking Jacob's spot next to her. Bella looks exhausted, covered in a thin sheet of sweat- but her eyes are exhilarated, zeroing in on the baby in Sam's arms.

"She's perfect," Sam whispers to her.

"She is," Bella agrees, her eyes welling up. "Perfect, little Charlie Uley."

"That's a good name," Jacob whispers.

Outside there is the distant sound of sirens wailing.

Jared throws his hands up, "About time!"

Jessica goes to stand, but her legs give way underneath her. Jacob is there in time to grab her. "I think we might need another ambulance for this one."

"No, I'm fine," Jessica says faintly, but she leans into Jacob for support, still looking sick.

"Charlie," Bella coos, taking her daughter in her arms. "Come here, Sam."

So Sam does and Bella cradles his face to hers and he kisses her lips, crying. He would die for her in this moment, he realises, he would die for both of them.


	16. Past Visitor

There was a swing on the porch and on the swing was a blanket, as though someone sat there a lot. Alice knocked tentatively. When there was no immediate answer she began to second guess herself. Maybe Carlisle had been right, she shouldn't have come here.

But then she heard footsteps, the large front door opening and in front of her stood Bella.

Alice stood back.

"Bella?" she said inaudibly. Bella only looked vaguely like the old Bella, and in her arm she held a naked baby girl.

"Alice," Bella said, her voice low and flat. Bella did not smile.

Alice noticed there wasn't a gram of make up on her face. Her hair was now shoulder length and straight, deep hazelnut, the colour of dirt, and before she heard Bella's voice, Alice thought maybe this wasn't Bella at all. Before she could say anything, the last person she thought she would see stepped behind Bella- Jessica Stanley.

"Alice," she said surprised. "What are you doing here?

"Visiting Bella," she replied sweetly.

"Oh, that's nice," Jessica said in a tone that indicated anything but. "I'm heading out." She said this last sentence to Bella with a directed look. She was really asking, do you need me to stay? Bella shook her head once. These were looks that had been exchanged a thousand times between best friends, Alice realised, feeling slight hurt. "Okay… I'll be back later."

They both watch as Jessica ran down the stairs and into her car, driving away.

"Come in," Bella said monotone.

Alice entered the house and her nose crinkled- god, what was that dog smell? They sat down in the lounge room. Bella opened the top of her cotton print dress and began to feed her daughter. Alice sat there and watched them both in amazement, her fast mind still trying to process that Bella was a mother.

She noticed Bella looked exhausted.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"For what?"

"For not calling, for disappearing."

Bella waved her off. "Don't. You're Edward's sister, why would I expect anything from you?"

Bella's voice had a hard edge to it, but Alice decided not to press the subject.

"I can't believe you're a mother."

At this, Bella did smile. "Her names Charlie."

Alice smiled sadly at the name. "That's why I came… I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Bella buttoned up her dress and kissed her daughter on the nose. "Why? Just look into the future."

"That's the thing…" Alice began hesitantly. "I haven't been able to see your future for so long. Its like something has been blocking me."

"Huh. Weird."

It was weird. In fact, Alice hadn't been able to see into Bella's future for a long time. She knew Bella was alive- she still felt her presence, but she could not see her. When she told this to Jasper, he merely shrugged it off, stating Bella had been able to block Edward's power. But Alice knew this was different. It was like someone was interfering with her.

"You're house is beautiful," Alice tried again.

"Thank you."

She doesn't want me here, Alice realised dully. Of course she didn't. She had moved on like Edward had intended her too. She glanced at Bella's hands and notice there was no wedding ring. Bella saw her glance and her gaze hardened.

"Have you come here to report back to Edward or something, Alice?"

"No! Of course not! Charlie died, and I was worried."

"Charlie died six months ago."

For Alice it had felt like a week ago in her vampire time. Carlisle had locked himself away in his study, refusing to come out for a couple of days, convinced he could have done more to save him. The loss was definitely felt in their household, Jasper had to leave for a couple of days.

Alice bit her lip. "I miss you."

Bella's face reddened in anger. "Yeah? Well I missed you heaps when you left. I hoped for months I would hear from you, and I never did. You just left. So I stopped missing you, Alice."

They sat in silence again.

"I haven't seen Edward since we left for Alaska," Alice says. "I get a phone call every few months, that's it. We don't know where he is."

Bella's face portrayed nothing as she began to rock Charlie in her arms. "Alice, don't. I don't want to know. Edward isn't a part of my life anymore. Charlie and Sam are my life, my family."

Alice had seen Sam from a distance when he came to the hospital to identify Charlie. Much like the house, his scent had been off. Carlisle had recognised it, but had been annoyingly quiet on the subject.

"You didn't marry this Sam?"

Bella smiled a small smile. "Not yet."

They sat a few minutes longer. Then Bella said Sam was going to be home soon and she had to go cook dinner. They trail out to the front porch and Bella sat on the swing. Alice cleared her throat. "It was good to see you, Bella." She bent down to kiss Bella and then Charlie.

"Hey, Alice?" Bella calls.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Carlisle I don't blame him. I know he did everything he could to try and save my father," she cleared her throat, and Alice braced herself. "But I have to ask you... and your family, please stay out of my life, like Edward promised me."

* * *

After Alice left, I continued to rock on the porch swing. The front of the house faced east, and I couldn't see the sun setting, but I could see the street. Charlie and I sat there rocking for a long time. She cooed in my arms. I had told Alice the truth; Sam would be home soon, but I wasn't cooking him dinner. It was takeout night, which meant some of the gang would come around.

My mind runs numbly over my brief conversation with Alice. I had wanted to say so much more, I wanted to scream at her. But for some reason, after seeing her face, I didn't feel as though it was worth it.

In a few moments, Sam's truck appeared. He got out and, like always, he waved. He walked up the path and up the stairs. "How are my girls?"

Sam kissed his daughter on the forehead and then me on the lips. When he pulled away he had a strange look on his face, disturbed. Then he tore inside as though a demon was chasing him.

"Sam!" I call, confused, going after him as fast as I could with a baby in my arms.

"Someone has been here," he calls back, frantic. "A vampire."

I slow down. "Oh."

He whirls around from his spot in the lounge room. "Oh? What do you mean, oh? Why are you so calm?"

"It was Alice. She came to visit me."

Silence.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

I look at him as though he had gone crazy. "Because you only just got home a second ago. Would you calm down? She's harmless."

"Harmless? Are you joking?"

"Sam. Stop."

He took in a deep breath. "I can't believe you would let any vampire in this house with Charlie. Victoria is still around-"

"Well, I can't do much if a vampire wants to come in, can I? I'm only a human, they'll just snap my neck before I see them."

Sam had gone white at my words.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out so harsh." I grasp his hand. "Alice would never hurt me, Sam."

His face was twisted. "A vampire is a vampire."

"In the time I was with Edward, Alice never laid a finger on me."

"Her boyfriend tried."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not going to get into this with you right now. I'm putting Charlie down for a nap before the others get here."

But Sam follows me upstairs into the baby's room anyway. "I just… I don't understand how a human could be friends with a vampire. Or date one. They are dangerous, completely out of control of their urges."

"Well, I'm sure if people knew I was with a wolf, they would say the same thing."

"They would be right… I am dangerous. Look at what happened to Emily."

I set Charlie down in her crib. She was already fast asleep. I turn around and grasp Sam's face in my hands urgently, staring him down. "Stop that. I love you."

"I love you too."

He kisses me. Feeling the matter is solved, I walk out the room to go prepare plates for dinner. But Sam isn't finished.

"I love you, which is why I am saying I don't want you to be friends with vampires."

I roll my eyes again. "I'm not friends with vampires."

"You just said Alice was here-"

"Would you shush and listen? I'm not friends with any vampires. Alice came to give condolences about Charlie. That is all."

"Oh." He stops by the kitchen counter. "Are you all right?"

I shrug. "I'm fine. Did you meet any of the Cullen in Alaska?"

"Just the doctor. Why?"

"Does Carlisle know about your situation?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, he was the one who made the treaty with my ancestors. Why?"

I shake my head. "It isn't important. While Alice was here she never said anything about it, so I wondered."

Sam visibly shivers. "I can't believe a vampire was in our home."

I groan. "Oh, stop it! She won't be back anyway."

"Why's that? Not enough food?"

"Because I told her to leave me alone."

He blinks. "Really?"

"Yes. I told her to stay out of my life. The Cullens made a choice, and they left me. And I moved on. Now I'm leaving her. I love my life how it is and I love the people in it."

Sam's face finally softens at these words.

The doors opens, and I hear an array of loud, booming voices. I roll my eyes, but smile. Our house had become a sort of second home to the pack. Jared and Kim come in first, holding a massive stack of pizzas, followed closely by Leah, Seth and Paul. Leah gives me a small smile as she enters, which I return. While we were no where close to being friends, we learned to accept the fact we would be in each other's lives. Her brother was easy to get along with- he always came up and gave me a hug. The last two to enter where Jessica and Jacob, who looked to be in deep conversation.

"Where's my girl?" Jared asks loudly, holding his arms out.

"Charlie is sleeping," I tell him, smiling. "But I'm sure she will be up soon, and then you can play."

Kim laughs.

"Why does it smell like vamp-" Paul began loudly, only to be silenced by Jared's hand. Luckily, Jessica had not caught on, too busy in her conversation with Jacob. When she sees me, she comes over, annoyance on her face.

"What was that about?" I ask her.

"Don't ask," she grumbles. "How did things go with Alice Cullen? What did she want?"

At the Cullen name, all the wolves in the kitchen glance over at Sam, whip gives a slight shake of his head, indicating it was a topic for later.

"She just came to gives condolences, I guess."

"Huh."

The wolves quickly get into the pizza. I usher them out the kitchen and into the lounge room. Even though they are far away, I know they are still in earshot. I could tell by the way Sam sat that he was listening to my conversation with Jessica.

"Did she mention Edward?" Jessica asks me.

"She did," I reply carefully, looking over to Sam, whose shoulders tightened.

"And?"

"And? I don't care," I answer honestly. "she mention he was traveling, and I said I didn't want to hear about it. Edward is in the past."

Jessica nods thoughtfully, "I guess you are right. What a fucking dick though."

I smile at her.

"So, are you going to tell me what that all was with Jacob?"

Jessica bites in her pizza, almost angrily. "Nothing. He's just being a little brat."

I see Jacob smile.

"How?"

But before she answers, Kim enters the kitchen, concerned. "Are you all right Bella? It must have been quite a shock, seeing Alice all of a sudden. And to hear about Charlie."

"Honestly, I'm fine."

Jessica bumps her shoulder with mine. "Are you doing okay? With your Dad?"

"Yeah… I mean, I still get incredibly sad. But then at times I'm so happy with all that I have, I feel like my heart is gong to burst from my chest. Is it possible to feel both of these things at the same time?"

Kim gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, brave, beautiful Bella. Your father would have been so proud of you."

My eyes water, but I pull them back, giving a little laugh. "No, lets not be sad tonight! Come on, time to relax while the baby is still sleeping."

"I couldn't agree more," Jessica says.

* * *

As I stack dishes in the dishwasher later in the night, Sam's arms wrap around my waist, and he kisses me on the neck lightly. I lean into him, sighing.

"I heard your conversation with the girls," he says.

"I figured. Damn wolf."

"I'm sorry if I was a bit harsh earlier. I just don't want anything happening to you."

"I'm sorry too. And I meant everything I told the girls… I don't care about Edward anymore. How could I when I have someone so incredible already?"

"I know you don't care about him anymore. It's just me being jealous over nothing."

"Its okay, I want to punch Leah sometimes."

I feel him grinning. "No you don't."

"I don't. I'm just trying to make you feel better."

Sam grabs my hand and twirls me around, and I let out a startled laugh as he sways us around the kitchen. Sam dips me so low, I see Jessica and Jacob sitting on the couch in the next room. Kim and Jared are on the lounge room floor, playing with a smiling Charlie. Sam pulls me back up, close to him and I breathe in his scent, feeling warm inside.

"Let's get married," I murmur into his ear.

He pulls way, shocked. "Miss Swan," he says slowly. "What did you just say?"

"I said lets get married. I don't want to wait anymore. You are the love of my life. I want to be married to you."

His eyes sparkle. "What, you aren't going to get down on one knee?"

I scoff. "You didn't! I distinctly remember you blurting it out in front of the whole town!"

He grins at the memory, and then, to my surprise, he gets down on one knee on our kitchen floor.

Behind me, I hear Jessica gasp. "Guys!"

"Isabella Swan," Sam begins.

"Wait!" Kim cries. She tugs something off her finger and throws it to Sam, who catches it with ease. "You need a ring if you're going to do it properly."

Sam grins. "Isabella Swan. I've wanted to marry you for a long time. And while I imagined my proposal wouldn't be in the kitchen in front of our noisy friends, I do imagine spending the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," the word comes out as a whisper.

I hear a cry of celebration as Sam slips on Kim's ring- it's a mood ring with hearts on it. I laugh, and Sam kisses me. "I'll get you a real one. A big one."

I smile. "I don't need a fancy ring, I'll just have you."

"Bella, let the man buy you a ring!" Jessica cries.

"Ah, so you are a jewlerry girl?" Jacob asks.

Jessica rolls her eyes as Jacob grins.

"See? They're getting married," I hear Kim say.

Jared clears his throat uncomfortably.

But everyone fades into the background as I look at Sam, and he looks back, and in that moment I am completely warm and safe.


	17. New Beginnings

I turned and kissed his lips, slipping both arms around his neck. It had been so long since we had shared even this simple intimacy that my heart began to race. Running a wolf pack, working jobs, going to school, planning a wedding and chasing around a three year old girl had defiantly put a pin in my sex life. But finally, we had a moment to ourselves. Our house was, for once, empty. Jacob and Jessica had taken Charlie out, and Jared promised to run things for the night.

Sam deepened the kiss, opening my mouth with his tongue. Then he moved down my throat, trailing his lips on my anticipated skin. "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

I smile. "Of course. Its one less thing to worry about."

I can almost hear him roll his eyes. "I'm glad getting married is one thing off your do to list."

I giggle. While we had gotten engaged nearly two years ago, we had finally decided to buckle down and do it before it was completely forgotten. I was sure I had lost hair planning it, but it was finally almost over.

Sam nuzzled one breast and then covered it with his mouth, making me moan. Already soft breaths were coming out faster from both of us.

Roughly, I put my hands down his pants down, impatient. Sam lets out a soft growl. We collapse in a heap where we are- the bottom of the stairs- and make quick work of our clothes. Gently, Sam raises one of my legs, and angles my hips, thrusting into me.

"Yes," I moan. "God, I missed this."

"You feel amazing," he whispered, picking up his pace.

I close my eyes, my nails digging into his back. My back began to arch, my orgasm already close.

And then he stops dead, and glances behind him.

"What are you doing?" I ask, annoyed and breathless.

He frowns. "Shit, Jared's here."

He pulls out of me and I sigh wistfully, ready to go punch the shit out of Jared. As I put on my dress, I was achingly throbbing to be touched- all I wanted was one bloody night. Like clockwork, Jared rushes in from the back door. I open my mouth to yell, but the words fall off my lips as I take in his expression.

"What is it?" Sam asks.

"Victoria," he gasps. "She's back. She was in Forks."

* * *

I stare at the phone in my hand, my throat tightening, wondering what the hell I was doing. But it needed to be done. Sam would probably be mad, I realise, but I couldn't take chances anymore. Feeling a burst of courage, I dial the number, praying that it was correct. I had never dialled this number before- it was scrawled nearly on crumpled paper.

"Hello?" a melodic voice answered.

"Alice. Its Bella."

* * *

"So… why aren't you and Daddy already married?" I look over at my daughter, her beautiful face scrunched up in confusion. "Aren't all mummies and daddies married?"

"Not always," I explained patiently as Kim's hands run through my hair. "Sometimes people have to wait until they are ready to get married. It's a big commitment. You're saying that you want to spend the rest of your life with them."

"And having a child isn't a big commitment?" Kim mutters to herself.

"Huh," Charlie says thoughtfully. "Just one person?"

"Yes," I smile. "Usually just one. But you don't ever have to get married if you don't want to. You can always go to college and become a career woman."

I can feel Kim roll her eyes.

"Yes, I know, mommy."

There is a knock on the door, and Jacob pops his head in, looking at Charlie. "C'mon chicken, time to go, otherwise Aunty Jessica is going to hit me again."

"Give me a hug," I instruct, holding my arms out. "And remember, some people don't know about your daddy and uncles and Aunt Leah."

"I know," she says hugging me. "I won't say anything. Uncle Jacob promised I could get a ride after the wedding if I was good."

I throw Jacob a dirty look as Charlie skips away merrily into his arms. He only shrugs back, unapologetic. The thought of my baby being on the back on a gigantic wolf made me nervous, even though Sam assured me hundreds of times she would be safe.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Kim asks when we are alone.

I glance at her through the mirror, my eyes cutting like knives. "I'm not cancelling my wedding. Victoria can go and fuck right off."

Kim shakes her head in worry, but I ignore her, applying the last bit of lipstick. Victoria had been spotted last night by Jared and Seth, just on the outskirts of town, on their patrol. She had been easily chased off, but Sam had nearly thrown our dining room table through the roof when he was told. I debated back and forth to cancel, but the thought of planning the wedding for another day made me want to rip my hair out. Besides, I trusted the pack to fend her off again if it came to that.

"I just wouldn't put it past a vampire to attack at a wedding," she continued. "I know Sam set up a perimeter, but-"

The door opens and Jessica and Angela enter in matching dresses, and Kim falls into silence- no vampire talk allowed anymore.

"They are nearly ready to go," Angela clapped her hands enthusiastically. "How about the bride?"

"The bride is done," I say, standing up and away from the mirror. My bridesmaids all gasp when they look at me and I blush. I had worn a long, white flowy dress, but no shoes. My hair, falling in loose curls, had been decorated with an array of delicate flowers by Kim.

"You look like a fairy queen," Jessica sighed.

There was a knock on the door and my heart leaps. Time to go.

My mother walks me down the aisle. We both cried for Dad beforehand, and I feel a dull ache for his absence as I watch all my bridesmaids go. I see little Charlie, our flower girl, waltz proudly down the aisle. My daughter was the spitting image of me, with Sam's dark skin and black hair. I want to go and wrap my arms around her to calm my nerves, but my mother's hands hold me in place.

The ceremony is in our backyard, and it's a perfect sunny day- a rarity in Forks. Throughout, I stare at Sam, focusing on him and ignoring everyone else. He shoots me small smiles. We are declared husband and wife and when he kisses me, I feel as though I'm about to cry once more. His dark eyes looked as though he was close to tears also. He bent his head towards me and I stretched up on the tips of my toes, through my arms- bouquet and all- around his neck.

I hear the crowd erupt into applause, but I don't look away from him to see them.

"You sure you don't want to go on a honeymoon?" he whispers to me as we walk down the aisle together. "We could make a break for it now. Maybe we could go completely wild and spent a _whole_ weekend away."

I smile. "How about you take me cliff diving instead?"

"Deal." He squeezes my hand. "By the way, did I mention you look breathtaking?"

My mother's arms were the first to find me, her tear streaked face the first thing I see when I finally tear my eyes away from Sam. And then I was handed through the crowd, passed from embrace to embrace, only vaguely aware of who held me. I did recognize the difference between normal humans and space heater bodies of the wolves.

The wedding flowed into the reception party smoothly. It was just twilight over the woods, the sun setting behind trees. The crowd spread out in the backyard under the soft shine of the twinkle lights.

"Congrats, guys," Angela told us, her long time boyfriend Ben in tow. In the corner of my eye I spot Jessica- my maid of honour- fighting with Jacob by the bar.

"What is that about?" I murmur.

"Mm?" Sam follows my gaze, then shakes his head. "Oh. That. Jacob is in love with her."

Angela laughs. "Donut worry about it, Bella. Today is your day."

I was going to say I was worried, but it became too busy. Soon, I was blinded by flashbulbs as we cut the cake. I threw my bouquet with skill, right into Kim's surprised hands. And the music suddenly started and Sam pulled me into his arms for our first dance. He did all the work, and I twirled effortlessly under the flow of lights. It wasn't long before a ball of energy ran into us- Charlie.

"I want to dance," she says, holding her hand out to her father.

The crowd laughs as Sam hauls her up and twirls her around and Charlie lets out a giggle. I get tapped on the shoulder, and Jacob is there grinning.

"Lets go, Mrs Uley!"

My heart flutters at the name.

"What's going on between you and Jessica?" I ask as we sway side to side.

He flicks me a raised eyebrow. "Nothing to worry about."

"Yes it is. You are both my best friends, I don't want you fighting. Every time Jessica comes back from college you two dance around each other."

He sighs. "I told her I loved her, and she's mad about it."

"What? Why?" I blink. "Wait, you are seriously in love with her? Why isn't she in love with you?"

"Because she thinks I'm too young for her."

"But-"

"But nothing. Bells, it's _your_ wedding. Your day. You can always deal with other stuff on regular days."

He kisses me on the temple, and then I'm dancing with Jared, Sam's best man. It seemed like I danced with everyone. But all I wanted was to be with Sam. I was happy when he finally cut in, automatically melting in his arms.

"I can't believe Kim caught that bouquet. I could almost hear Jared's heart stopping."

"I may have purposely thrown it in her direction."

Sam pulls away, a little stunned. "My wife, evil genius."

I smile, 'Yes, your wife."

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Alice looked over at Carlisle. "Bella called me. She told me she was back."

Rosalie emerged from her spot in the corner, already agitated. "I still don't understand. After all these years, Victoria just decides to go after Bella. Why now?"

"Bella told me Laurent tried to attack her on graduation night, but she got lucky…. She said something about animals defending her. But Laurent told her Victoria was planning to get back at Edward for killing James, so she was going to kill Bella."

Esme's hand went to her chest, "Oh god."

Rosalie nodded. "I know, you said that, but Edward and Bella aren't together anymore. That plan makes no sense."

"I don't think she has realised they aren't together."

Jasper frowned, joining in on Rosalie's concerns. "And how on earth does she know Victoria is back unless she saw her? There is no way she would have survived a visit."

Alice frowned. "I'm not completely sure, but I think someone is protecting her."

"Another vampire."

Alice shakes her head. "No… I can't explain it. When I visited her I picked up a scent that wasn't quite human. The man she is living with… he is different."

"Sam Uley."

Rosalie frowns at Carlisle. "Why is that a name that I recognise?"

Carlisle rubs a hand over his face as though he is tired, "Sam is from a long line of… wolves. I made a treaty with his grandfather, back in the twenties I think."

Emmett's booming laugh echoes in the house. "God, does Bella ever date humans?"

"Is that safe?" Esme asks.

Carlisle shrugged. "Well, it seems he has protected her well from the vampires. Wolves are known for their temper. Sam seemed fine when I met him."

"You met him?"

"Yes. He came to identify Charlie's body."

The vampires fall silent.

Emmett stood up. "Okay, then we'll go back and kill her before she gets to Bella. Right now"

Everyone nodded, agreeing with him.

"There's something I should tell you guys," Alice began hesitantly. "The last time I saw Bella… she's a mother now."

There is a murmur at these words, too fast for human hearing.

"Does Edward know?" Jasper asked curiously.

Alice shook her head. She had purposely kept it to herself in case Edward popped back in for a visit. It was easy to block Edward from her mind, but she knew the others would have problems. She still did not know why she kept it a secret from him to this day, but Bella's words still echoed in her mind. She did not want the Cullens in her life anymore.

But then she had called, almost angry, telling her that Victoria was after her, and she was worried she might hurt her daughter.

"I've only told Edward that Victoria is after her. He said he would meet us there."

"He's going to be in for a shock," Rosalie mutters.

Emmett clapped his hands together. "Well… it looks like the Cullen are coming back to Forks."


	18. Homecoming

Edward watches her from just outside the street. He was certain if he was human he would have stopped breathing the moment he laid his golden eyes on her. She is in a book store, behind the counter speaking to a customer, her face lit up and gesturing animatedly. She looks different, he realises, she was no longer a teenager, but a woman. He had almost forgotten how quickly humans age.

He wasn't going to see her when he came to Forks, that was the intention. After Alice's call he swore that he would come and kill Victoria, and then leave again. But he found himself catching her scent in town while hunting for Victoria, and here he was, as though an invisible string had pulled him there.

"I hear you got married!" the customer cries.

Bella grins. "Yes, I did, last week."

His eyes fly to Bella's left hand where her ring sat. He knew that by leaving this was a possibility, but it hurt like hell to know she had moved on so quickly. Had she married a good man, someone that would take care of her? He doubted anyone would ever be good enough for his Bella. What would she say if she saw him?

His mind made a split second decision, and his cold hand opened the shop door, the bell singing at his entrance. Bella's back was turned to him as she was restocking the shelves with new books, humming a tune under her breath.

"Good afternoon, how can I help-" her sentence cuts off when she turns and sees him, and Edward hears her heart stumble in shock. Her hands become loose, and the remaining books she holds slip out of her grasp.

Edward catches them all, of course.

She stares at him as though he were a ghost.

"Bella."

He holds out the books and after a moment she takes them. In a trance, she steps away behind the counter, looking away from him.

"So… you work here. I shouldn't be so surprised, you love to read."

Bella doesn't respond, instead she places the books on the counter and begins to price them- even though Edward already saw price tags on them. Her hands slightly shake as she focuses on the task.

"I hope you went to college," he continues. "You're so smart…"

He trails off, feeling a little ridiculous. Why was it so hard to talk to her, to figure out what to say? She was the love of his life and now he felt like a stranger.

"I'm still at college," she finally says, her voice just barely above a whisper. "I graduate in the next month."

Edward nodded slowly, his mind briefly wondering why she was still at college after these years. "What are you studying?"

"English literature."

She still did not look at him.

"How are you?" Edward tried.

"Great," she replied, intently staring at the books. Then her head suddenly snapped up, and when she looked at him with intense eyes he nearly fell back. "Why are you here?"

He swallowed. "Alice. She told me Victoria…. Bella, if I thought there was the slightest possibility she was coming after you-"

"I called Alice for help," she cut him off. "I don't understand. She said you were barely around after you guys left Forks."

"Oh… she called me. The rest of them are here too. We all came back."

Her hands gripped the counter so hard her knuckles went white. "Everyone is here?"

"Yes…" Edward frowned confused. "For Victoria."

Bella shook her head slightly. "Damn it Alice, Sam's head is going to explode."

"Sam?" Edward asked.

Bella glanced at him, then looked away, not answering. Once again, his eyes flickered to her ring. He briefly wondered who this man was.

"I thought it would just be Alice, maybe she would bring Jasper… I wasn't expecting all of you."

"You should have called sooner. I still don't understand how you are completely fine… humans don't survive being hunted." Edward shivered at the thought, but he was curious. While Alice had mentioned animals had protected her from Laurent and Victoria it astounded him. Any vampire could fight off an animal- he hunted mountain lions regularly.

"I'm not completely fine," Bella snapped, finally some emotion in her voice.

Edward drew back. "I know, I meant-"

"I've managed quite well since you've been gone. I've survived. If it was just me that was in danger, I wouldn't have bothered. But others are in danger because of me and that's why I called Alice. Because I can't take the chance the Victoria will get past the wol-" she cut off suddenly, taking a deep breath. "You know what, it doesn't matter. You're all here now, there is nothing I can do about it."

She was mad, of course.

"Bella-"

He was cut off by her phone beeping. With a frustrated sigh, Bella picked it off the counter, her eyes scanning the screen. Edward watched as her face drained of colour.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Oh my god," she said. "I have to go. I have to get to the hospital."

* * *

He gave Bella a ride to the hospital, since she no longer had a car. He drove fast, and he was surprised she didn't tell him off for speeding, but she didn't speak the whole time, only fidgeting with her seatbelt. As they pulled up at the hospital, Bella was out of the car before it came to a full stop.

'Bella!" he called out, amazed she was acting so reckless.

He parked the car and caught up with her at reception easily.

"And what's the first name?" the receptionist asked.

"Charlie," Bella said breathless.

Edward frowned at the name, suddenly worried. Alice had told him Charlie died of a heart attack nearly three or four years ago. He looked over at Bella, concerned she was having a mental break.

But then the receptionist nodded. "Yes, I'll take you to the patient now."

Bella followed her, and Edward followed Bella. He was pretty sure Bella forgot he was even there as she stormed down the hospital hallways like she was on a mission. They were led into the emergency room, and the receptionist pointed to a bed, where Edward saw Carlisle stitching up a small girls face.

"It's nearly over, Charlie," Carlisle was saying kindly. "You're being very brave."

The little girl nodded, her dark eyes determined as Carlisle stitched her forehead- it was a nasty cut. "I know, my daddy says that I'm pretty fearless. He says I get it from my mother."

Carlisle finished the last stitch and smiled. "Really?"

The little girl nodded and then her eyes locked onto Bella's, and they lit up in recognition. "Momma!"

"Baby," Bella rushed to the bed, her hands already wrapped around the little girl. "What happened?"

The girl, Charlie, shrugged her shoulder. "It's not even a big deal. Uncle Jacob was giving me a ride and I let go of his fur…" she looked over at Carlisle suspiciously. "I let go of his shoulders and fell. Then I hit my head. Look, I have to get seven stitches."

Bella glared, 'Yes, I can see that. And where is Uncle Jacob now?"

The child barely noticed Bella's dark look. "He went to go call Daddy.""

Edward wasn't sure if vampires could go into shock, but he felt his feet freeze into the ground as he took in the scene in front of him. Bella's hands moved over her child's hair, smoothing it out almost distractedly as she listened to her daughter prattle on. The two of them had the same eyes, he noticed numbly. He had prepared himself for Bella to have a boyfriend perhaps, but she was married with a child? And a child that old? Edward estimated she was still a teenager when she became pregnant. Is that why she got married, he wondered, because she fell pregnant?

Carlisle glanced up and saw him. "Edward-"

He was interrupted as a man stormed in, his hands cradling vending machine snacks. He recognised this one- Jacob Black. But he was different since he last saw him. And he smelt very different.

"Hey kid, I've got some chocolate- " he cut off when his eyes landed on an angry Bella. "Oh."

When Bella spoke, there was a heavy effort to keep the anger out of her voice. "Well, Charlie. Say goodbye to your Uncle Jacob, because your mother is going to break his legs."

"God, momma," the little girl rolled her eyes at her mother's dramatics. "Who is that?"

Charlie was staring at Edward with fascination. This brought him out of his shock, as Bella finally turned and realised he was standing there.

"Um… he's an old friend," Bella explained.

Jacob was staring at him too, though not with fascination. "Edward."

"Jacob."

"What's he doing here, Bella?"

Bella just shook her head, too tired to care. She turned back to examine her daughter's stitches, leaving the two of them to stare each other down. Charlie watched both of them, her child eyes wide and curious. She turned to her mother, and whispered, 'Is he a cold one?"

Edward and Carlisle glance at the little girl in shock, and Bella looked faintly embarrassed. "Um. Yes."

"But he doesn't have red eyes."

"Baby-" Bella began, and then stopped, unsure how to continue.

Edward however, felt outraged. "You told your daughter about us? A child?"

Before she could answer, a loud deep voice said, "I came as soon as I heard." A tall man, similar looking to Jacob, blew past them all to Bella's side. His large hand smoothed over Charlie's dark hair as he took in the stitches. "Ouch."

Charlie blew him off coolly. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Did it hurt?"

Charlie puffed her chest out, 'Of course not, Daddy."

So this was Bella's husband. Edward couldn't help the bitter resentment that build up in his chest. Sam kissed his daughters head and then glanced over at Carlisle and Edward, his face hard. _Vampires_.

The thought rocked Edward on his heels, and he noticed Jacob was thinking along similar lines. The two men stared, their bodies tensed as if ready for a fight. A low growl rumbled in his chest before he could stop it.

 _Edward_ , Carlisle warned.

And then he saw his answer.

Wolves.

Bella had married a goddamn wolf. He shivered in disgust- married to such a dangerous creature! And she had a child with him! Edward's hands clenched. The whole reason he left was to give her a chance at a normal life, and instead she had jumped into the arms of another monster.

Bella let out a little breath as the two men seized each other up, "Edward, this is my husband, Sam Uley."

Uley! Edward wanted to laugh. Of course Bella would be with Levi Uley's great grandson.

 _So this is Edward Cullen_ , Sam thought as he took him in. "And what is he doing here?"

Bella shot him a look. "I called Alice for help. With Victoria."

Sam pursed his lips together. "We don't need help from vampires."

"Sam," Bella sighed.

"Clearly you do," Edward said. "How long does it take you to kill one vampire?"

Sam smiled thinly. "Oh. Not long, I can show you now if you'd like."

Edward chuckled lowly at the threat. "Careful there son. I don't want to have to show you up."

"Enough!" Bella said sharply. "My daughter is injured, and I will not have her witnessing this pissing contest. Get out."

Carlisle cleared his throat awkwardly. "I still have to cover the wound, maybe its best if just Bella stays for a moment."

Sam nodded. "I'll be just outside."

Sam walked out, Jacob right behind him. Edward followed after a moment with a last glance at Bella. Sam muttered a few words to Jacob, who nodded solemnly and left. Then he straightened and turned to Edward.

Sam's eyes narrowed. And then Edward heard him realise about his mind reading talent. And almost immediately he was attacked by sharp memories of Bella.

Seeing her for the first time at a party, smiling at him shyly.

Kissing her roughly in a car, touching her all over.

Bella claiming her love for him as they stood in an empty house.

Bella putting her hands down his pants.

Bella's large pregnant belly.

Sam taking off her clothes, revealing her naked body.

Bella giving birth in a house, her face alight as they both welcome their daughter.

Their wedding day. Bella dancing in a long white gown.

Bella moaning and writing beneath him, calling out his name like a mantra in complete ecstasy-

"Stop it," Edward growled.

Sam took a step close to him, his face dark. "You claim to be back to kill Victoria. Fine. But Bella doesn't belong to you anymore. If you so much as lay a hand on her, if you come anywhere near my family, I will rip your head off."

Before he could respond, the door opened, and Charlie bounded up, running into her father's arms. He swung her up and held her tightly, his face immediately switching from threatening to friendly. "All better?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Momma said we can go get ice cream now. Where's Uncle Jacob?"

"He had to go home for a bit, we'll see him for dinner tonight."

Bella walked out, looking exhausted, but considerably calmer. "All right, let's go get ice cream."

Charlie let out a cheer and a clap. Sam began to walk, but then turned back and held out his hand, which Bella took automatically.

She glanced back at Edward as they began to walk away, giving a small nod. Then she looked away, giving all her attention to her family as they walked out the hospital together, hand in hand.


End file.
